


【進擊的巨人/團兵】52赫茲

by oceansky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 37,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansky/pseuds/oceansky
Summary: 此篇為現代轉生的團長+穿越的兵長，就是這樣一個奇怪的paro。





	1. 前章：The 105th days

**Author's Note:**

> 此篇為現代轉生的團長+穿越的兵長，就是這樣一個奇怪的paro。

　　艾爾文看著縮在椅子上陷入睡眠狀態的利威爾，由於蜷縮的姿勢讓他看起來比以往更要瘦小些，令艾爾文忍不住嘆了口氣，他無聲無息的走到利威爾跟前半蹲跪了下來，難得的用了仰視的視角端凝著這個人。

　　皎潔的月光，冷冷清清的在利威爾臉龐上染一抹蒼白，烏黑柔軟的髮絲，安靜的垂落在他額前，但卻遮掩不住他眼下那抹疲憊，他的眉心緊鎖，睡得不大安穩，艾爾文伸手試著想將那眉間的皺摺給撫平卻有些徒勞。

　　蓋在利威爾身上的毯子在此時滑落到了艾爾文的膝上，艾爾文拾起了毯子後，倒也沒再把它給蓋回利威爾身上，而是選擇抱起了利威爾，將人給帶回到了床上。雖然這床總是在他們夜裡纏眠時，發出快要解體似的吱嘎聲響以示為抗議，但再怎說，都總比睡在椅子上舒服多了。

　　艾爾文已經盡力放輕了自己的動作，但在正要替利威爾拉上被子時，利威爾還是醒了，睜著那雙灰藍色的眼瞳，瞬也不瞬的安靜的看著艾爾文。

　　「不是讓你別老是睡在椅子上麼。」見他不說話，艾爾文只好自顧自的取得了發言權，他在床邊坐了下來，右手輕柔的撫過了利威爾的臉龐，寬大厚實的手掌停留在利威爾的額角，用著指頭寵溺地撓了撓他的眉，見他沒反抗，乾脆又得寸進尺的揉亂了他的髮。

　　利威爾難得乖順的任他這樣戳揉按扁的，只是沉默的望著他，好一會才像突然意識到什麼似的翻了個身，抓下他的手掌，很順勢的抱住了他整隻右臂，像隻貓般，用臉頰輕蹭著他的手背。

　　艾爾文也沒有將手抽回，他俯下了頭，溫柔並且珍惜的親吻著利威爾的額角，並在他耳際低語呢喃般的道：「還記得你答應我的事嗎？」

　　那話語一落，艾爾文可以感到懷裡的人微微的一顫後，低低的嗯了一聲。

　　「我可不是在跟你說那隻野獸巨人。」艾爾文撐起了身子，讓兩人拉出了個小空間，利威爾被艾爾文給攏罩住了大半個身子，自窗外流洩進來的月光也被阻隔掉了大半，但艾爾文卻彷彿週遭縈繞著淡淡的光茫般，使得在這昏暗的房裡，利威爾卻依舊看清楚了艾爾文那雙淺藍色的眼睛。

　　那雙總是冷漠的，甚至被世人視為無情的眼瞳，此刻卻盈滿擔心的看著他。

　　「你不是答應了我，不會再只睡在椅子上應付過去的嗎？你都把話當耳邊風了？」艾爾文的聲音，漸漸的染上層嚴肅，但又很快的柔和了下來「就算是被稱為人類最強，但畢竟就也是個血肉之軀，生了病需要吃藥，受了傷就得上藥休養，你那時不是都答應我了嗎。」

　　面對艾爾文的質問，利威爾顯得更沉默了，兩片因為乾燥而有些龜裂的唇瓣開開闔闔的，最終都沒有發生任何聲音來。

　　「答應了我，就要做到啊。」艾爾文露出了個微笑，就宛若那時般，他伸手替利威爾將被子給拉好，又像是不放心般的又說了一次「別再忘了。」

　　一個熟悉的吻，安安靜靜的落在了唇上，溫熱地，逐漸轉為了冷涼，艾爾文的身影也漸漸隱入了黑暗之中，最後，只餘下了利威爾一人。

　　「艾爾文──」喚出那個名字的瞬間，利威爾也猛然的張開了眼，窗外已是天光大亮，清脆的鳥啼宛轉悅耳，像是在慶賀一天美好的開始。

　　他正安安穩穩的躺在床上，轉頭望向了擺在角落裡那張靠窗的椅子，晨曦靜默的灑落而下，將掉落在地上的毯子曬得也閃閃發亮似的，利威爾將臉給埋進了被中，彷彿能夠聞到艾爾文身上慣有的味道。

　　── **我想念你了。** 那是沒有說出口的思念，在失去的第105天。

　　「利威爾，你還好嗎？」團長辦公室內，韓吉看著手上的文件，對於利威爾一早就帶著早餐出現在她的辦公室裡異常舉動覺得有些擔心，她望向了利威爾關心的詢問著。

　　「…我很好，只是做了個夢。」

　　「是好夢嗎？」

　　「誰知道呢。」利威爾端起了自己的杯子，安靜無聲的啜飲了口紅茶，視線越過了韓吉，落在窗外很遠的地方，「……我夢見他了，所以大概還不錯吧。」

　　同時，他也彷彿聽見了，在醒來前，艾爾文所說的最後一句話。

　　── **我會一直在你身邊。**


	2. Kiss the rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章節標題沒有特別意義，只是當初寫作時的bgm。

　　艾爾文又夢見了利威爾。

　　夢裡，他總覺得利威爾又瘦上了一圈，身子縮得小小的，擠在那張有些歪腳的椅子上，一看就知道睡得並不是很安穩。

　　對於此，艾爾文也只能無奈的嘆了口氣，這人就只有這種事總把他的話當耳邊風，說好的服從命令呢？就連在夢裡也不肯好好的對待自己嗎？利威爾。

　　艾爾文已經不知該拿他怎麼辦才好，總是在此時此刻他才覺得或許當初，不該讓利威爾來做決定，他應該要堅持留下來，才能好好照顧利威爾。

　　艾爾文走到了利威爾身前，彎身把人給抱進了懷裡，將他給安置回了那一塵不染的床舖上，只是他力道放得再如何輕柔，終究還是擾醒了懷裡的人，那對灰藍色的眼瞳，安安靜靜的看著他，像是在無聲的哭泣般。

　　別哭。這是艾爾文想說，卻沒說出口的話，只任由利威爾像隻小貓般在自己懷中輕蹭著。

　　夢裡的最終，利威爾一句話也沒說，就像是在隱忍著什麼般，一直到夢境逐漸淡去，艾爾文才隱約裡，聽見了那句很輕很輕的思念話語。

　　＊

　　早晨裡的空氣帶著絲清冷，雨聲與鬧鈴聲合作無間的一起喚醒了睡夢中的艾爾文，方才夢境裡的餘韻，讓艾爾文有些煩悶，他拍掉了鬧鐘，翻了個身將被子掩上了臉，無意義的低嗚了聲。

　　他想起在很久很久的從前，每當他偶爾這麼做時，就可以聽見利威爾帶著笑意的嘆息，但又故作冷淡的要他別耍賴快點起來，如果他依舊保持著不動，就可以得到一個粗暴的摸頭，然後就有更大的機率得到一個主動的親吻。

　　只是現在，他想，不論等得多久都等不到那些了，而且大概只會得到一通同事或上司來問候他祖上是否安好的電話。

　　想到這裡，艾爾文就覺得這個沒有利威爾的世界，簡直是無聊到了極點。

　　這個世界比起巨人世界和平上太多，雖然人類彼此間依舊有爭不完的紛爭，但至少沒有那隨時會葬身在巨人腹中的憂慮。

　　那個世界的記憶是隨著年齡增長，一點一滴的復甦起來的，起初艾爾文也不明白為什麼會想起那些記憶，他只知道，因為這份記憶讓他與這個世界顯得格格不入，儘管他隱藏得再好卻覺得孤寂，就像傳說中的那隻鯨魚徘徊在寬廣的海洋裡，孤鳴著得不到回嚮的歌謠。

　　這日從天未亮時下著雨，雖然不大，但足以惹人厭煩，他從來都不喜歡下雨天，前生是如此，今生也亦然。

　　打開門的瞬間，空氣裡泛著雨水的潮溼氣味，同時也夾雜著血的味道，艾爾文驚訝的看著門廊的階梯最底階正蜷縮著一個人。

　　說是人，其實艾爾文一開始並不確定那是人或是什麼，是一直到走下了台階後，才看清楚了那件沾滿了血跡的軍綠色披風上頭的自由之翼紋章。那瞬間，艾爾文的瞳孔驀地緊縮，內心止不住的一陣悸慟，他彷彿就像著了魔般，不由自主的彎下身，顫抖著伸出了手，觸撫上那紋章，一陣冷意自掌心擴散了至了全身，同時那人也發出了一陣痛苦的呻吟。

　　當下，艾爾文也沒時間再去思考在伸手掀開了那兜帽，看到那張面容時的心情究竟是什麼，也不知道自己又是如何的把人給抱起送到醫院來的，當他回過神來時，他已經坐在醫院的急診室裡，布簾的那端吵吵鬧鬧的，人的聲音與儀器的聲音融合在一起，交織成了種扭曲又空洞的金屬音質，吵雜刺耳地回盪在艾爾文耳際。

　　那是利威爾，是個無論如何艾爾文都不會認錯的人，讓艾爾文覺得混亂的是，利威爾那身的調查兵團的制服，但最讓艾爾文覺得擔心的是利威爾的傷勢，他不知道利威爾在外頭待多久了，當他抱起利威爾時，發現已經有些失溫的現象，而且身上染上了大片血漬，艾爾文回想著從前的記憶，他記憶中從沒見過利威爾受過這麼重的傷，到底是在那之後發生了什麼事？

　　急診室裡一片混亂，似乎是剛好附近發生了起連環車禍，醫護人員來來去去的，傷患的哀嚎聲顯得十分吵雜，利威爾就這樣被混入了這批傷患之中，也就顯得沒那麼突兀，艾爾文坐在板凳上發起了呆或許該說，在確定利威爾平安無事之前，他根本無法靜下心來思考，一直到有個護理師端了杯溫水來給他後，才又聚回了神志。

　　接過了那杯溫水，艾爾文感激的像護理師點點頭，只是不知怎的，他覺得這人有些眼熟，但卻又想不起來分毫，當護理師去而又復返時，這次帶來了利威爾的消息。

　　利威爾的狀況比他預想中的還要好些，只是出血量有些大，較大的傷口都已經縫合完畢，身上幾處經由檢查發現骨頭有裂痕，只要靜養一陣子就可以恢復，比較擔心的是利威爾頭部似乎有受到撞擊，現在有些淤血未散，目前無法確認是否有什麼影響，待病人清醒再檢查確認無礙後，應該就可以出院。

　　等待昏睡中的人清醒一向是件難挨的事，尤其是現在的狀況。艾爾文突然想起，當初他在失去右臂昏迷的期間，利威爾的心情又是怎麼樣的，利威爾那時什麼也沒說，只是艾爾文知道他情緒非常的差，現在在這種遙遠的時間點想起來，艾爾文就還挺有心情玩笑的想，根本就像是在鬧脾氣但又想撒嬌的貓，爪子作勢要撓人撓得兇狠，但尾巴卻纏人纏得親膩。

　　艾爾文拖了椅子在病床邊坐了下來，他思緒依舊有些混亂，他翻動著那件從利威爾身上脫下來的軍綠色披風，仔細的研究那布料材質和背上的自由之翼的紋章，那的確是在巨人世界時，調查兵團所穿的披風，艾爾文試著在披風內側慣例的位置找尋著披風主人的名字，但最終找到的卻不是繡著利威爾名字開頭的L字樣，而是代表著他名字縮寫的E.S兩個字母。

　　那兩個字母讓艾爾文恍忽了下，好一會才又重新聚焦到利威爾那張現在略顯蒼白的臉上，他把披風收進了個袋子，思量著洗乾淨再做打算，無論如何，利威爾都是討厭髒污的，而原本利威爾身上穿的那件兵團制服，在急救的過程中因各種考量因素被剪開了，現在身上穿的是醫院提供的衣物，但尺寸有些過於寬大，鬆垮垮的套在利威爾身上，更顯得利威爾的瘦小。

　　艾爾文伸手輕撫著利威爾現在已經被擦拭得十分乾淨的臉龐，那頭曾經短得俐落的黑髮，現在倒是有些長長，至少比艾爾文記憶中的更長了些，回想剛才抱在懷裡的重量，也較記憶中輕上了不少，究竟在那個世界到底發生了什麼事？心裡的疑惑，讓艾爾文有些焦慮，他撥開了垂落在額上的幾綹黑髮，懷念並且珍惜的，低首去親吻著此刻纏繞著繃帶的額頭「快醒來吧，利威爾，我真的需要你醒來。」

　　＊

　　利威爾最後的意識是感到自己正在墜落，他望著那個他已經無法再插手的戰場，世界彷若褪去了一切色彩只餘下單調的黑與白，週遭變得寂靜無聲，但他已不怎麼在乎，他完成了他該做的事，所以什麼都也無所謂了吧。

　　畢竟，人本來就是總是追求著什麼，才能堅持的走到最後。

　　所以，我可以去見你了吧？艾爾文……

　　畢竟，失去了目標，每一次的飛翔，都是那樣的心如刀割。

　　利威爾覺得自己墜落進了一片深海，海洋的深處並不像艾爾文的眼睛那樣的明亮湛藍，反而是如子夜般的幽暗，並且寂靜的聽不見任何聲音，思緒化成了水流將他圍繞了起來，他已經分不清楚，自己究竟是在墜落還是在飛翔。

　　忽然，無邊無際的海水，從最幽暗處泛起了點幽光，不徐不疾的朝利威爾靠近，直到距離夠近了，利威爾才看清那是隻全身雪白的鯨魚，白鯨游到了他身旁，距離近到觸手可及，令利威爾不由自主的伸出了手，去觸撫那看起來光潔的龐大身軀。

　　那瞬間，白鯨帶著利威爾用著驚人的速度往上浮，週遭逐漸的像是由子夜轉為黎明般明亮了起來，海水從幽暗轉為漂亮的湛藍，就像他一直思念的那雙眼瞳的色澤。

　　就在要浮出水面的瞬間，利威爾也同時覺得身體變得很沉重，也在同時才想起了自己需要呼吸般，他奮力的張開了眼，大口的喘著氣。

　　……？

　　他醒在一張蒼白的床上，陌生的空間，剌鼻的藥水味，他發現床畔坐著一個人，他支著額歪靠在床邊的小櫃子上，似乎睡著了。

　　金色的頭髮，耀眼的如璀璨的金陽，幾綹沒貼伏的髮絲懶懶散散的垂落在他的額上，利威爾幾乎是下意識的伸長了手，就想去將那幾根金髮給撥弄整齊，但就在要觸及的瞬間，那人像察覺到什麼似的張開了眼。

　　那是雙非常漂亮的眼瞳，淺藍澄澈的如那片大海。

　　「利威爾！」艾爾文望著伸到自己眼前的那隻手，他驚呼出聲的坐直了身體，並握住了那隻比起他略小了一號的手掌「你醒了？你別動，感覺怎麼樣？有沒有哪裡不舒服？」

　　但面對艾爾文有些焦躁的詢問，眼前的人只是安靜的看著他，好一會後才用著艾爾文再熟悉不過的聲調道：「你是誰啊？」

　　「利威爾？」艾爾文把對方的茫然盡收眼底，難道這人不是利威爾嗎？不，這人的的確確就是利威爾，在幫他換衣服擦拭身體時，身上的那些舊傷疤都和利威爾一致，只有幾些較新的傷疤他不知道外，雖然這一切都顯得玄幻，但這個人就是他的利威爾。

　　「這是哪裡？」利威爾倒很溫順的任由艾爾文將他按回床上，此時此刻他才感到全身上下沒有一處不痛的，疼痛令他微微的皺起眉，但他還只挑了個不大緊要的問題來發問

　　「這裡是醫院，你受傷了，記得嗎？」艾爾文試著冷靜了下情緒，他按了鈴讓醫護人員過來，邊問著利威爾，然後只見他似乎在思考著什麼後，搖了搖頭。

　　醫生過來做檢查時，向利威爾提問了幾個問題，名字、住所、年齡等一些基本資料，利威爾都回答不出來，反覆的做了幾個測試，當醫生把手中的原子筆遞給了利威爾，想讓他寫寫幾個字，卻看見了利威爾只是茫然的看著那隻筆，好半天都沒有動作，就好像是不知道手中的東西是什麼和該怎麼使用它似的。

　　醫生倒也沒再勉強他，只是安慰性的說了句「沒關係，之後再檢查看看。」後，便把艾爾文叫到一邊，拿出了當初的掃描照片，指了指上頭的一處，告訴艾爾文，可能是這部分的淤血造成了暫時的失憶，只是利威爾的狀況似乎有點奇怪，他似乎不只失去記憶，似乎連一些生活認知也有些缺失，或許是原本就有些疾病之類的，最好再做一次詳細檢查。

　　對於醫生的判斷，艾爾文倒並不這麼認為，利威爾不會按原子筆的原因，應該只是因為…他從來沒看過這種東西，不過這種事還是別提的好，畢竟光想都覺得荒唐，萬一醫生也當他也撞傷腦袋就不好了，反正不論如何，他都會照顧利威爾的所以不重要。

　　而且，現在這個狀況看來…利威爾的確得重新學習一些生活機能，送走了醫生後，艾爾文看著打量著電燈的利威爾，並趕在他因好奇而想伸手去觸摸燈管前阻止他。

　　看著被阻止愚行的人雖然依舊面無表情，但眼底浮現著淡淡的不悅的樣子，這下真的變成利威爾小朋友了啊…艾爾文露出了個寵溺的笑，但這個笑立刻的就得到了利威爾小朋友的嫌棄。

　　「你幹麻笑得這麼噁心…」利威爾皺起了眉，看著眼前笑得像呆子的金毛，雖然覺得噁心，但卻…不覺得討厭，反而莫名的懷念。

　　那嫌棄的話語並沒有令艾爾文惱怒，畢竟他也不是第一次被嫌，所以倒也不怎麼在意，他理了理利威爾的被子和調整著病床，一抬頭才發現利威爾眼角泛著一些淚水，他連忙抽了面紙將那些淚給拭去，有些擔心的問：「怎麼了？傷口痛嗎？」

　　被艾爾文這一動作，利威爾才發現自己流淚了，他困惑的搖了搖頭，他無法了解這份悲傷從何而來，身上的傷再痛都不及此刻心尖上的疼，他緩緩的抬起了那隻還算可以活動的手，拿走了艾爾文手中的面紙，表示他自己來就可以了。

　　艾爾文沒有拒絕，只提醒著小心傷口，他伸手想給利威爾倒杯水時，才發現水壺是空的，就在艾爾文轉身要離開時卻被利威爾給揪住了衣角，那雙總是銳利堅毅的眼眸，難得的帶著一絲恐慌「你要去哪？」

　　「我去給你倒個水，馬上回來。」艾爾文溫聲的道，他伸手撫了撫利威爾的髮，這一次利威爾沒有躲開，也沒有放開那隻緊揪著艾爾文衣角的手，只是睜著那雙灰藍色的眼眸望著他，艾爾文只好些微的拉開了利威爾病床的床簾，讓他可以看見外頭的飲水機，很是耐心的安撫著說「我就到那裡，倒完了水就回來。」

　　「真的？」

　　「我保證。」

　　利威爾鬆開了手，望著艾爾文離去的身影，卻依舊有些不安，他的內心深處有個角落不停的叫囂著，不想讓那人離開的念頭。

　　艾爾文倒完了水很快的又走了回來，一眼就望見了利威爾那副神情，彷彿就像個走丟了的孩子，既無助又不知所措。

　　「來，先喝點水。等你好些了，再給你買些紅茶，好嗎？」

　　「……好。」利威爾接過了艾爾文遞過來的水杯，用著他那一貫拿杯的方勢，溫度適中的水溫入喉滋潤了利威爾乾啞的喉間，一杯飲盡後又要了一杯，他邊偷偷打量著艾爾文，那人正專心的看著藥物使用的說明，神情專注的讓利威爾忍不住伸手去觸碰他的臉頰，然後換來了艾爾文忙裡分心的一句：「利威爾，別調皮。」

　　隨即的艾爾文才像回過神般的抬頭看向了利威爾，方才有那麼的一瞬間，艾爾文有種回到了曾經的那個時空的錯覺，安靜的辦公室裡，利威爾陪在他的身邊，在不耐煩時，就會伸手戳戳他的臉，惡聲惡氣的問他要休息了沒有，但通常只會換得他一句「別調皮，利威爾，就快好了。」

　　兩人之間瀰漫起一股奇異的氛圍，就像是有千言萬語但卻又不需隻字片語，但是沉默畢竟讓利威爾不自在了起來，他先移開了視線，望向了頭頂的燈管，但因為燈管的亮度有些剌眼，讓他微瞇起了眼，還沒詳端出什麼，就被艾爾文用手掌給覆住了眼。

　　「別這樣盯著看，對眼睛不好。」

　　「這個發光石看起來好奇怪…」對於被矇住了視線，利威爾並沒有多大的反抗，只覺得覆在眼上的手掌是那樣的溫暖，感覺十分的舒服。

　　「呃…這是電燈，是比發光石還要方便的東西。」艾爾文能感覺覆在掌心下的眼皮正微微的顫動，就像是在親吻般，輕輕地觸動著艾爾文的掌心，而在移開手掌後，就只見那對灰藍色的眼珠子，依舊盯著他打轉，那眼神甚至讓艾爾文都懷疑起利威爾到底是不是真的失憶了「還記得什麼嗎？」

　　對於他的提問，利威爾只是思索了會，便搖了搖頭，但又微瞇起了眼，打量著艾爾文，好一會才開口道：「但我們應該認識？我意思是，至少我應該不是什麼你從路邊隨便撿來的陌生人？」

　　艾爾文瞬間有些神色複雜的看著利威爾，就某種定義來說，他還真的是在路邊撿到利威爾的…「嗯…我們是…很久的朋友了。」艾爾文思索了會，才選擇出了用詞，畢竟現在的狀況，真的有點難解釋，畢竟連他自己都搞不清楚到底是怎麼一回事。

　　艾爾文現在也只能當作這是上天終究憐憫了他，施了恩典把利威爾送還了給他，雖然用了常人難以理解的辦法。

　　「是喔。」對於艾爾文給出的答案，利威爾倒是沒有一絲懷疑，眼神純粹得令艾爾文有些心虛，但他有些擔心說了實話或許對利威爾現在的健康狀況不大好，就在艾爾文又在那邊做內心小劇場的掙扎時，利威爾倒是在得到了他們是朋友這樣的答案後，似乎顯得坦然很多，他用了理所當然的態度輕拉了下艾爾文的右手開口使喚道：「餓了。」

　　「想吃什麼？」

　　「……」面對艾爾文的詢問，利威爾似乎有些被為難住了，他腦子一片空白，完全想不出什麼食物來，和艾爾文大眼瞪小眼了好一陣子才吐出了句「隨便，能吃就好。」

　　說話的同時，利威爾的注意力也轉移到了艾爾文的右手上，他握起了那隻右手舉到了眼前，有股難以言喻的奇異感覺湧上了心頭，忽然的，那隻被握在自己手心中的右手，指尖像是在逗弄他般靈活的動了動「利威爾，你不會是想吃我的手指頭吧？看在我們的交情份上，讓你咬一口是沒問題啦…」

　　「呸，誰要咬啊！天知你到底有沒有洗手，髒死了！」艾爾文的話讓利威爾立刻放開了他的手，哼的一聲拉了被子就躲了進去，但又在艾爾文出聲說去給他買食物要他好好待著時，又露出了一隻眼睛盯著艾爾文看，直到艾爾文給出了保證道「我很快就回來。」才又縮了回去。

　　「那你要乖乖待著啊。」望著縮進被子裡的利威爾，艾爾文覺得有些無奈，只能隔著被子輕輕的拍了拍利威爾，叮囑了最後一句便離開了病房。

　　再回來時，利威爾看著艾爾文懷中抱著那袋快把袋子撐破的食物時，沒有一點感到驚訝，只覺得有點後悔當初說了隨便這個答案。

　　各種口味的三明治還有一些在利威爾眼中看起來奇形怪狀的麵包與果醬，以及幾瓶果汁。

　　等艾爾文展示完那堆食物，利威爾整個就有種他已經飽了的錯覺，那對總是銳利的三白眼，有些放空的看著艾爾文，也因此給了艾爾文有機可趁，待利威爾回過神時，就見艾爾文已經拆開了幾個三明治，遞到了利威爾的嘴邊。

　　利威爾只看了遞到眼前的三明治一眼，又望了眼自己的雙手，覺悟到想要自己進食可能會先把自己累個半死，因此也就沒什麼懸念的張口就咬了一嘴，反正看眼前這人也遞得很順手，或許說不定這行為是很理所當然的。

　　「好吃嗎？」

　　「還不賴。」利威爾慢慢的嚼著口中的食物，好一會才吐出了三個字，然後就再也沒更多評價了。艾爾文倒是像習慣了似又拆了一個，邊給利威爾介紹著裡面的食材，很有耐心的繼續他的餵食大業。

　　一直以來都沒有人知道，他甚至也不清楚利威爾知不知道，他其實很喜歡看著利威爾吃東西的樣子，並且觀察他對每一樣食物的喜好，雖然每次盯著看太久時總會挨個幾句罵，但艾爾文還是固執並且樂此不疲的維持著這樣的行為舉止。

　　「艾爾文。」

　　「怎了嗎？」利威爾的輕喚聲讓艾爾文回過了神， 只顧著想詢問他是不是還需要什麼，以至於沒在第一時間發現到處於失憶狀態的利威爾，在沒被重新告知下卻挺是輕易自然的就喚出他的名字。

　　「我渴了。」聽出了那平淡的音調裡，帶著絲淺淺的不滿和抗議，艾爾文連忙扭開了瓶果汁，插上吸管後，遞到了利威爾眼前，利威爾也只是打量了下那瓶中液體的顏色，沒什麼質疑的就將吸管給含進了口，入口的汁液清甜裡帶著些微的酸，讓利威爾的眉頭不由自主的抽蓄了下。

　　「還喝嗎？」見利威爾停止了吸食，小巧的舌尖舔舐著唇瓣，艾爾文抽了張溼紙巾給他擦擦嘴，免得利威爾因為果汁沾染在唇上的黏膩感而感到不自在「還是想喝別的？」

　　「你也買太多了。」利威爾皺起了眉，那滿桌的食物和飲料，讓他有點頭痛起來「不吃，你自己吃。」

　　這有些鬧小脾氣的態度，卻讓艾爾文不自覺的笑了起來。

　　「你笑屁，噁心死了。」

　　「你總是這樣說。」

　　「是嗎？」利威爾偏過了頭，灰藍色的眼瞳裡倒映著艾爾文的身影，「被罵還那麼高興，神經病。」

　　儘管如此，被嫌棄也好，被責罵也好，能夠再相見，就是無比的幸福。

　　從前，有太多太多的遺憾，雖然他不曾後悔；但是，如果有從新開始的機會，沒有人會捨得拒絕。

　　


	3. Primavera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章節標題沒有特別意義，只是當初寫作時的bgm。

 

　　利威爾的傷勢復原的算十分良好，除了依舊空白的記憶外，其他的部分經過治療調養後已經穩定了下來，接下來就只是時間的問題，雖然利威爾的記憶，是已有些微的復甦，但七凌八落的幾乎難以組織成一個有條理的片段，艾爾文也實在不知道到底對利威爾而言，是想起來的好還是不想起來的好。

　　住院期間，他胡說八道的給利威爾編了個身份以解釋他對一些科技產物的陌生感，同時也不著痕跡的讓利威爾連質疑的時間都沒有，就這樣融入學習了現代的生活。

　　關於這點，也不知是利威爾潛意識裡，對艾爾文無條件的信任感發揮了作用，還是利威爾其實真的很好拐騙，又或是艾爾文胡說八道的本領已出神入化無人能及，總之，暫時不會出太大的亂子，至於利威爾恢復記憶後會怎麼樣，就也只能到時再說了。 

　　更何況能不能恢復也還是個未知數。 

　　在得到了醫生的出院許可後，艾爾文也就這麼順理成章的用了利威爾失憶為由，很乾脆的就把人給打包帶回家了。 

　　只是回家的路上，讓艾爾文有點心累，因為利威爾小朋友實在讓他無法好好的專心開車，短短十幾分鐘的路程，他得不斷的分心看一眼因為好奇去觸碰車內的各種東西利威爾，在玩膩了音響按鈕後，利威爾開始轉戰車內的其他東西，冷氣出風口、安全帶扣、車窗按鈕、椅背控制的按鈕，就連窗車外的照後鏡也想摸上一把，被艾爾文連忙開口制止，但就換來了他委屈的一句「你鏡子好髒，不能擦一擦嗎？」

　　「回家後我就擦，我保證。」 

　　得到了保證的利威爾，像是勉強覺得有些滿意的乖乖坐好望著窗外。

　　艾爾文一直知道，雖然利威爾總是看起來像是對外界漠不關心的樣子，但實際上，他的好奇心還頗重的，每當給他解釋著各種他所疑惑的事，他總是安安靜靜的聽著，一雙小小的眼珠子是那樣認真的看著艾爾文，讓人忍不住想揉揉他的髮，回想到此，艾爾文又看了眼坐在一旁的利威爾，還沒思慮上什麼，就伸手揉上了那頭黑髮，把那顆又快探出窗外的腦袋給稍微拉回來些「頭別伸出去，利威爾。」 

　　被拉回來的利威爾，轉過了頭，睜著那雙眼頗是哀怨的看著艾爾文，害得艾爾文心跳陡升了幾個頻率，手一軟差點就把車給開歪到對向車道去了。 

　　「不要裝可憐。」艾爾文突然理解了利威爾曾經瞪著他說這句話的心情是什麼了，雖然這表情看在他眼裡就莫名的更想把人給揉捏一頓。 

　　「你囉唆死了。」 

　　「好啦，利威爾你乖。你看，我們到了。」真可愛，再揉一把。  

　　「滾。」利威爾歪開了頭想逃開了那又伸過來的魔掌，作勢著艾爾文再不把手縮回去，他就要抄拐杖打人了的模樣，但就是一個裝腔作勢，握著拐杖的手始終都沒有舉起來。 

　　艾爾文才剛把車給停好，就見利威爾像是迫不及待的就開了車門，撐著拐杖竄了出去，艾爾文連一句「小心」都還顧不上喊，就連忙也跟著下車，有些緊張的想去扶人，嘴裡還嘮叨著「你別急啊，慢點，小心你的腳…還有你的手。」 

　　「知道了，你走開！」利威爾倒也沒急著上哪，就拿出了面紙擦拭起那個一路上惹他不順眼的後照鏡，擦了個乾淨後，看了眼艾爾文伸過來準備扶他的手，便把那團衛生紙給塞了過去，才開始打量起艾爾文的房子。 

　　見他看得認真，艾爾文還是走到了他身旁扶住了他，怕半一時腳傷未好全站不穩又給跌倒了，只是利威爾的眼神看起來有些奇怪，像是有些恍忽似的在思索什麼。  

　　「利威爾？」 

　　利威爾只是專注的打量著艾爾文房子的外觀，像是看得入迷般，艾爾文的房子不算太大，屋前有片草坪，利威爾看著那長得高矮不齊有枯有榮，說直白點簡直像是被一百隻狗來啃過似的草坪，不自覺的皺起了眉。「喂，你就放這草這樣亂長的嗎？」 

　　「呃…那個，最近比較忙嘛！」艾爾文刮了刮臉頰，利威爾也沒怎理會他的回答，只是又自己慢慢的撐著枴杖走到了屋子旁的一棵樹下，他繞著樹走了圈，突然沒頭沒腦的問了句「那個什麼椅子還是…鞦什麼的呢？」 

　　「欸？…啊那個啊…」艾爾文一時沒反應過來利威爾在問什麼，一會兒才恍然大悟的扶著利威爾往屋子走，兩人走上了階梯才指著在門廊下的一個搖籃式的鞦韆「在這裡呢。」 

　　只是對於利威爾的提問，艾爾文覺得有些疑惑，他不明白利威爾為什麼會提出這樣的問題，更何況，那棵樹下從來都沒有過鞦韆。  

　　「原來長這樣啊…」利威爾像是喃喃自語般的說著，同時把重心分了大半在艾爾文身上，拿著枴杖推了下那個鞦韆，就這樣看著鞦韆晃動著，似乎顯得心滿意足。 

　　「你可以坐上去的。」  

　　「蛤？會垮吧，你看就這幾根杆子。」利威爾轉頭望向艾爾文，皺起了那雙細長俊秀的眉，眼裡滿是嫌棄。 

　　「不會的。」在艾爾文的牽引下，利威爾終究還是被帶上了鞦韆，一開始有些不安，不自覺的抓住了艾爾文的衣角，在習慣了鞦韆擺盪的幅度頻率後，才慢慢放鬆了手。 

　　艾爾文此時才忽然想起，曾經耳鬢斯磨間和利威爾談過關於未來的問題。 

　　他那時告訴過利威爾，在事情都結束後，想在郊外定居下來，房子不用太大，但最好要有個庭院，想在庭院種上幾樹，最好是每個季節都會輪流著有樹會開花，在其中最為壯實的樹下搭個鞦韆，這樣或許可以吸引附近的孩子們來玩耍，讓院子裡充滿笑聲，但最重要的是可以讓利威爾坐在上頭曬曬太陽，享受悠閒的午后。  

　　只是這個想望卻來不及實現分毫，他就離開了利威爾，把他一個人留在那個殘酷的世界裡，就這樣成了一個彼此的遺憾。  

　　艾爾文也沒想到，那只是偶爾的隨口一提，利威爾卻這樣惦記了下來，現在這樣什麼都忘了，連自己的名字也還沒能想起，卻倒先記起了這樣輕如鴻毛的小事來。 

　　為什麼這人總是能做到這樣呢？艾爾文有些難過的伸手揉了揉利威爾的髮，拇指輕撫過額際那道才剛新癒合上的疤，淤青已經退得剩很淺的顏色，幾乎都快要看不清了。 

　　利威爾一開始還任由艾爾文搓揉，只是揉上了淤青處，喀著骨骼的地方還是有些疼痛，瑟縮了下的動作才引起了艾爾文的注意「抱歉，揉疼了嗎？我們進去吧，你也好早點休息。」 

　　艾爾文的屋子並不算太大，利威爾環顧著這看起來頗為舒適的居所，面無表情的也不知心裡在想些什麼，只是最後視線停滯在沙發下露出了一角不知是什麼的衣物，艾爾文立刻發出了尷尬的笑聲，他連忙抽起了那件衣物，抖了抖後才發現是件外套，他拍了拍上頭沾染上的灰塵，擺出了副沒事人的模樣若無其事的拎著就扔去了洗衣籃裡，再打浴室走出來時，就見利威爾倒也沒什麼彆扭和客人的樣子，倒很是自在的參觀起艾爾文這屋子，像個好奇的孩子，這裡摸摸，那裡碰碰的。 

　　「怎麼樣？沒再檢查出哪裡髒了吧。」艾爾文邊說著，邊把扇門給打了開來「你腳現在不方便爬上爬下的，所以讓你先睡在一樓的客房。」  

　　利威爾擠過了艾爾文走進了客房，要說是客房，這裡實際上是艾爾文拿來作書房使用的，角落本來放置了張沙發，現在沙發被放平了，成了張現成的沙發床，才新換上的床單枕被散發著淡淡的好聞香味。 

　　房間裡書桌與其他傢俱倒是一塵不染的，看得出刻意整理過的痕跡，窗戶下擺置著張有著漂亮木紋的三腳小圓桌，看起來是個很適合繁忙時期，偶爾坐在這裡喝杯茶小憩一下，利威爾撫過了窗戶的軌道，很是滿意的看著沒沾上任何一點灰塵的手指，像是隨口般的問了句「我在這裡住過嗎？」  

　　「嗯，住過幾次，不過是在樓上。」艾爾文倒也面不改色的接了話，鎮定的像這些話本來就是個事實「只是現在你腳不方便，所以就先待在這吧。」 

　　「喔。」利威爾倒也真的完全沒想懷疑這話的真偽，在窗邊的小圓桌前坐了下來，他輕拉了下窗簾下端的小圓環，窗簾便刷的一聲彈收了起來，窗外的景緻便也一覽無遺的展露在利威爾眼前，外頭正好正對著一棵枝葉荗密的樹木，陽光透過了枝葉間灑落下幾許的斑斕光影，窗外的小平台上擺著個淺盤子，幾隻鳥兒嘰嘰喳喳的飛了下來，看了看淺盤子確定沒有食物後，歪著頭看向窗內的利威爾一眼後又很乾脆的拍拍翅膀飛走了。 

　　 **或許我們也可以在窗邊撒些粟米吸引點鳥來，或是乾果什麼的，這樣松鼠之類的小動物也會來找你玩。**

　　利威爾腦海裡，突然的響起了這句話，低沉醇厚的嗓音裡，帶著十足的溫柔笑音，也來不及去細想這嗓音是屬於誰的，身旁就響起來同樣的嗓音彷彿就和腦海中的那道聲音重疊了般「全吃光啦，這群貪吃的小傢伙。」 

　　利威爾一回頭，就見艾爾文不知何時走到了自己身旁，在小圓桌上放下了個托盤，盤中的茶壺此刻正隱隱約約的飄散出清甜的茶香，旁邊還有盤小餅乾。他看著艾爾文在自己面前放了個白色的茶杯，緩緩的將茶湯注入杯中，琥珀色的茶湯如絲絨般在杯底滑了一圈，逐漸填滿掩蓋掉了杯底的純白，層層疊疊的形成了厚重的深茶色，拂手柑特有的清冽香氣也同時直撲入鼻，沁滿了利威爾體內。  

　　一根食指輕點了點利威爾的鼻頭，讓他不滿的抬起了頭，灰藍色的眼裡浮著抹淺淺的哀怨，惹得艾爾文輕笑。 

　　「這裡也有個貪吃的小傢伙。」 

　　「我才不是什麼小傢伙。」利威爾哼了聲，不大高興的反駁了艾爾文半句話。 

　　「喔。」艾爾文把茶往利威爾跟前推了點，並把小餅乾也擺到他面前，才在利威爾的對面坐了下來，也給自己倒了杯茶，並在利威爾試圖著用慣用的手勢拿杯子時溫聲的提醒了他「你手有傷，先別這樣拿杯子，對手腕的負擔太重。」 

　　利威爾看著自己還纏著崩帶的手，眉頭深深的皺了起來，他望著那細細的杯耳，眼裡寫滿了不信任，嘟嘟嚷嚷的埋怨道：「這個怎看都靠不住，萬一斷了把杯子給摔了怎辦？」 

　　「摔了就摔了，再給你買新的，你若是有興緻想拿來摔著玩也行，小心別砸傷自己就好。」  

　　「你有什麼毛病？誰會沒事故意摔杯子。」聽了這樣的回答，利威爾瞪了艾爾文一眼後，小心翼翼的將手指穿過了杯耳，拿起了杯子湊到鼻前嗅著茶香，低垂的眉眼，浮現了難得的喜色。 

　　他們不再對話，沉默的空間倒也沒顯得一絲尷尬，利威爾泰然自若的喝著茶，有一口沒一口的啃著小餅乾，瞇著眼一臉滿足的看著窗外；艾爾文則是翻閱起了一本書，偶爾拿起了茶杯啜了口，杯盤的輕喀聲和書頁的摩擦聲如此地點綴著這份安逸的沉默。  

　　當艾爾文書看得入神時，一塊小餅乾突然的出現在他的視線內，他倒也沒抬頭，不加思索的張口將餅乾給咬入了口，一切如此的理所當然。 

　　利威爾的指尖在艾爾文的唇上擦過，溫熱的體溫卻讓他突然的困惑，不知為什麼，他下意識裡，一直覺得那唇應該是冷冰的，他還來不及思考再多，伸出的手又觸上了艾爾文的唇，令艾爾文疑惑的抬起頭看向他。 

　　「利威爾？」詢問式的呼喚沒有得到回應，利威爾整個人像魔怔了般，指尖游走的描繪著艾爾文的唇形，灰藍色的眼瞳漸漸的恍忽了起來，像是在看著很遠的地方。 

　　見他這個樣子，艾爾文擔心的放下了書，輕握住了利威爾的手，另一手抬起了利威爾的下顎讓兩人直視著彼此，憂慮的問著「你怎麼了？不舒服？」 

　　望進那對淺藍的眼瞳裡，利威爾在裡面看見了自己的倒影，才像是大夢初醒般，他掙脫了艾爾文的手，滑回了自己的座位虛軟無力的靠在椅背上，像是有些疲憊的搖了搖頭。 

　　見他這模樣，艾爾文走了過去，二話不說的彎身抱起了他，將他放進了那張沙發床中「什麼也別想，你先休息會。」 

　　利威爾倒也像是真的睏了，沒一會就睡著了，艾爾文替他掖好了被子，確認他睡著後，才安靜的離開了書房。  

　　儘管擔心，但艾爾文也明白此時此刻自己什麼也做不了，他也只能做他自己能做的事。雖然他依舊想不通利威爾究竟是怎麼出現在這裡的，就和他記得那個世界的記憶一樣。 

　　多想無益的事，艾爾文一向不會再去多思慮，眼下要優先處理的事，就是利威爾的身份問題，畢竟這個世界不像巨人世界那般，隨便理直氣壯的說句「這人是我從哪裡撿到的」就能夠塘塞過去的。 

　　艾爾文從手機通訊錄裡找出了個電話號碼撥了過去，這個號碼，艾爾文其實很少主動撥過，畢竟那時留下這個號碼時，也只是為了不時之需。而這個不時之需，在當初把利威爾送去醫院時，就起了些作用，那時利威爾的身份能暫時不被起疑的矇混過去，都要歸功於這號碼的主人。 

　　在這輩子總是這樣，無形中，不知不覺的就得到了很多幫助。 

　　電話響了幾聲很快的就被接通了，溫文有禮的男中音在話筒裡響起，聲音裡有絲掩飾不住的驚訝，結結巴巴的喊了聲「史密斯…先生？」 

　　「伯納警官，你好。」 

　　這個人，是當年在調查兵團裡，任職於第四分隊的副分隊長，艾爾文其實有些記不得他的名字，只記得他總是跟在韓吉身旁團團轉，整天操心這個操心那個的，利威爾總說這個人早晚有一天會因為過度操勞而早衰。  

　　說起來，艾爾文雖然有著那個世界的記憶，但其實絕大部分是模糊不清的，就像在濃厚的大霧裡只看得見隱約的輪廓般，唯一清晰的就是和利威爾相關的記憶。 

　　伯納的狀況和他差不多，相較起來，他記得的比艾爾文更少，也因此被舊時記憶的影響也比較淡薄。他們也很有默契的在確認了彼此的身份後，就不再提及過往，畢竟那個世界已經遠去，舊人舊事皆是過往雲煙，最主要的就是，那些也不是什麼快樂並且值得回憶的事，不提也罷。  

　　艾爾文向來也不是個太迂迴的人，更何況面對的是當年的老部屬，他選擇直白了當的說明了他這通電話的來意。 

　　他需要一個假造的身份。 

　　伯納的個性和那時沒有太大的差異，雖然忠厚老實，但也能屈能伸，畢竟那時身處調查兵團，太忠厚老實也是難以生存的，在了解事情的緣由後，他倒也乾脆的應下這個差事，沒什麼猶豫。 

　　就一如當年般，雖然疑惑，卻從不質疑。 

　　結束了通話後，艾爾文看向了書房門口一眼，決定趁利威爾睡覺不需要他陪伴時，儘快把自己這些天落下的工作進度給補回來。  

　　這輩子的艾爾文，就是個平凡無奇的歷史老師，任教於鎮上的高中，過著簡單規律的生活。 

　　忙著照顧利威爾的這些天，雖然安排好了其他同事幫自己代了幾堂課，但上課要用的教材資料、學生的作業報告和即將來臨的考試，還是得由他自己來操勞。 

　　在工作上，艾爾文和上輩子沒什麼太大的差異，忙碌起來就很容易忘我，因此，當他自工作回神時，外頭已經漆黑一片。 

　　而利威爾也不知什麼時候醒了，或許是太過熟悉利威爾的陪伴，以至於利威爾完全沒有驚動到沉迷在工作中的他，就這樣窩在另一座沙發上，安安靜靜的玩著艾爾文的手機，這是這幾天住院時，艾爾文乾脆塞給他當玩具打發時間，免得利威爾太無聊就想爬起來到處摸摸這個或是碰碰那個的。 

　　看著利威爾用著那只剩三根手指沒被包扎起來的右手，卻依舊例落的滑著手機，艾爾文忍不住佩服起人類最強的恢復力。 

　　艾爾文探頭看向了手機畫面，利威爾正在玩踩地雷，白皙的食指懸停在畫面上，似乎正猶豫不決要點哪個空格。 

　　「左上。」艾爾文看了下整盤的情勢後開口道。 

　　聽見了提示的利威爾幾乎就沒有猶豫的點開了艾爾文所說的那位置，過關的提示框也同時彈跳了出來。 

　　「你怎麼知道是那裡？」利威爾語氣裡帶著絲不甘，看來剛才若是艾爾文沒開口的話，利威爾是打算選擇另一個位置的。 

　　「猜的。」艾爾文回答道，他原本估計著利威爾聽了這答案肯定會瞪他個幾眼，但就利威爾卻只是喔了一聲後就把遊戲給關了，退回到初始介面後便把手機還給了艾爾文。對於他這個反應，艾爾文倒是好奇了「你都沒考慮過我若是錯的狀況嗎？」 

　　「沒有。」利威爾又困惑了起來，他認真的看著艾爾文，就彷彿是在這之前他從不覺得艾爾文會有判斷錯誤的時候「反正都是你說的，怎樣都好。」 

　　「……」不是這樣的吧！艾爾文突然覺得有些無力，時至今日他才突然察覺利威爾對他居然是如此無條件的信任，讓他有股想立刻把這人給擁入懷中的衝動。  

　　不過，當然這個行為也只是想想而已，一來是他不想嚇到利威爾，其次，以利威爾目前失憶的狀況，他很有可能會抄起那根枴杖揍他一頓，最後一點則是，他的肚子在此刻不爭氣的響了起來。  

　　艾爾文若無其事的起身去準備兩人的晚餐，而離開得有些匆忙的他，卻沒注意到利威爾臉上一閃而逝的失落情緒。 

　　*  

　　晚餐後，利威爾鬧了點脾氣想洗澡，艾爾文花了不少時間才安撫住，讓利威爾接受只簡單的擦洗手腳和臉。這真的不是個容易的工作，向來利威爾也只有這點很難妥協，從前，在狀況允許時，艾爾文總是盡量順著他，但目前很明顯的，是個狀況不允許的狀態。 

　　好不容易終於把人給哄睡了，只是，才剛關上書房的房門，艾爾文就有些後悔。 

　　雖然他也清楚把利威爾安排在一樓的書房算是最好的決定，畢竟腳傷未癒真的該必免不必要的走動，要不然艾爾文其實挺想乾脆宣佈他們是一對戀人，這樣就能把利威爾拎進房裡，雖然不能這樣那樣，但至少能讓利威爾睡在自己看得見的地方也總是比較安心。 

　　不過現在想這些都於事無補了，明日起他就得回復平常工作的狀態，只是這一夜竟是如此的輾轉難眠。艾爾文有些煩躁的從床上坐起了身，爬了爬他那頭因為翻來覆去而亂成像一窩鳥巢的金髮，決定去倒杯水來喝，順便去書房看一下那個讓他夜不成眠的主因。 

　　少了白日的喧囂，夜裡的寧靜讓一些細微的聲音都被放大了，當艾爾文倒完了杯水，一路上他還思索著，如果一進門就驚醒了利威爾的話，該先嚷什麼才不會被利威爾無意識下的暴力對待，只是當他走到書房門前時，就聽到細碎的痛苦呻吟聲自室內傳出，當下也沒再能多考慮什麼，連忙推開了房門進去察看利威爾的狀況。  

　　「利威爾？」艾爾文坐到了床邊檢視利威爾的狀況，見他眉心皺得死緊，額際密佈著冷汗，並且不斷的夢囈著細微又破碎的語句，艾爾文輕撫著利威爾的額，試著想安撫他，也在那瞬間，艾爾文才聽清了在那細碎的字句裡，斷斷續續的隱藏著他的名字，同時呼吸也轉為有些急促了起來，艾爾文只好試著把人給喚醒。 

　　艾爾文拍開了床頭燈，低喚了幾聲，但利威爾就像被魘在夢境之中難以清醒似的，緊閉著雙眼，令艾爾文手足無措，只能依舊心焦的喚著利威爾的名字邊把人給抱進了懷中，他感到利威爾的體溫明顯偏低，靠在他懷裡微微的顫抖，艾爾文用手背拭去了利威爾額際的那層冷汗，當他打算乾脆先去打溼條毛巾來，就在把利威爾安置回床上的瞬間，利威爾整個人突然筋癴了下後坐起了身，艾爾文只能又坐了下來扶住他。 

　　「別走。」利威爾的聲音略顯得乾啞微弱，他依舊微微的顫抖著但抓住艾爾文手臂的力道卻十分的有力。  

　　「你還好嗎？」艾爾文伸手拿過了那杯方才隨手擱在一旁邊水，湊到利威爾的唇邊「喝點水。」 

　　只是利威爾才喝了幾口就嗆咳了起來而且越發的劇烈，方才嚥下的水又全數嘔了出來，連帶的連胃裡的酸水也一起嘔了出來，但實在也沒什麼東西好吐了，只能乾嘔著並不住的咳嗽著。 

　　艾爾文不斷的輕撫著利威爾的背脊並調整著他的坐姿，讓他呼吸能順暢些，等到症狀較平息後，艾爾文拿著水杯想叫他喝水也不是，不喝也不是，顧慮著利威爾的傷勢，怕是引起了什麼併發症，最後還是先把杯子放在一旁，調整了姿勢就想把利威爾抱起來，邊說了句「我還是再帶你回趟醫院吧。」  

　　但醫院這詞一入耳，利威爾便突然掙扎了起來，讓艾爾文根本無法好好的抱住他，口裡喃喃的說著「不要，我不要去醫院…我不要去…」同時整個人掙脫出了艾爾文的懷抱，拖著那傷手傷腳往床中央縮去，那像孩子般的舉動，讓艾爾文看了覺得有點好笑但又十分心疼，只能出聲安撫著：「好好好，不去不去，但你不準再動了。」 

　　　利威爾把話聽進去了，安靜的不再動了，此刻也才意識到身上的傷都開始隱隱作痛起來，依舊不太順暢的呼吸，讓他斷斷續續的輕咳著，艾爾文靠近他時，他也不再躲了，這時利威爾才發現，艾爾文被他吐得一身狼狽，整個床舖也弄得十分的凌亂，就連自己身上也都是股酸水的味道令他難受了起來。 

　　「抱歉。」 

　　「沒事的。」艾爾文快速的打量了下整個慘況，也看出了利威爾整個人的不自在「沒辦法了，看來你只好先睡我房間了，這裡明天再整理吧，先來把你弄乾淨吧，看來這下你真的可以洗個澡了。」 

　　這次，利威爾倒就很老實的讓艾爾文抱了起來，走到浴室門前時，還很自然的把燈給按開了，只是艾爾文把人給放在浴缸邊上安置好後，就露出了個怪異糾結像是在困擾著什麼般的神情。 

　　「你幹麻啊？」利威爾滿腦子的想快把這身帶著酸水味道的衣服給換掉，見艾爾文就這樣發起愣了，倒有些不滿了起來，他邊抱怨了句邊試著單手想把睡衣給脫下來。  

　　「呃…你別動，我幫你…」見利威爾根本就是一門心思都在想把自己弄乾淨上，艾爾文甩了甩頭，把剛才一瞬間的邪惡思想給全甩了乾淨，強迫自己心如止水的開始幫利威爾脫起了衣服。  

　　鈕釦一顆一顆的解開，露出了下頭蒼白的肌膚，薄如蟬翼般的覆蓋在一層血肉之上，隱約可見淡青色的血管凸顯著這人的清瘦，當艾爾文的指尖若有似無的輕滑過那片肌膚時，利威爾微微的顫抖了下。 

　　艾爾文調節好了水溫，調和上了些沐浴精，小心奕奕的避開了還綁著繃帶的部分，輕柔的擦拭著裸露在外的部分，帶著淺淡香氣的毛巾，逐漸拭去了身上的汗水和酸水味，讓利威爾緊皺的眉頭才漸漸舒緩開來，他不自覺的望著蹲跪在他身前的艾爾文的一舉一動，但突然的，艾爾文的動作微微的一滯後，抬起了頭和他四目相對。  

　　「怎了？」 

　　「呃，這裡會有點癢，你要忍忍。」艾爾文有些尷尬，利威爾身上哪幾處最為敏感，他一向很清楚，甚至他敢說，他比利威爾自己還要清楚，只是此時此刻，他真的不知該怎麼對於這點來解釋。 

　　利威爾只是睜著那雙三白眼，看著艾爾文沉默了片刻，才不疾不徐的說了句：「該幹麻幹麻，婆婆媽媽你有沒有卵蛋。」 

　　艾爾文也看出了利威爾又犯睏了，總是清冷的聲音此刻有些蔫蔫的，因此也不再說什麼，繼續給利威爾擦澡，只是當他擦過利威爾腰際時，明顯的感到那人身子一陣緊繃的一縮，然後就被人給扯住的頭髮。  

　　「很癢。」當利威爾這麼抱怨時，艾爾文只是無辜的看著他，淺藍色似寶石般的眼裡明明白白的透著一句：「我早告訴你了。」讓利威爾有些不大甘願的鬆了手，然後很順手似的給他整了整被抓亂的金髮。 

　　艾爾文繼續著他的擦貓（？）大業，但利威爾卻摸著那頭金毛像是摸順了手般，一直沒有停止。但艾爾文也沒什麼意見，畢竟這真的比被踹上一腳來得好多了，憶起當年的慘事，艾爾文莫名的覺得欣慰，這或許代表，利威爾現在雖然是失憶狀態，但潛意識裡還是認得也信任他的。 

　　思及此，艾爾文抬頭衝著利威爾笑了下，才發現眼前這人已經安靜的打起了瞌睡，但手倒是還牢牢的揪著他的頭髮，讓艾爾文的笑轉而的更加的溫柔。 

　　花了點時間，才終於把利威爾給打理乾淨，艾爾文把人給抱回自己床上時，又有些犯愁了起來。 

　　所以，接下來他到底是該去睡沙發還是就這樣爬上床繼續睡覺？  

　　不過艾爾文知道，若是利威爾醒著，應該會叫他先去洗澡。  

　　當艾爾文把自己打理乾淨，換了一身衣服後，倒卻坐在床邊在昏暗裡看著利威爾發起呆來，他伸出了手輕撫過利威爾的臉龐，指尖滑過了那對眉眼時，睡夢裡的利威爾突然動了動，伸手抱住了艾爾文的手臂，臉頰蹭在艾爾文的手背上，一個很淡的笑在他的嘴角浮現。 

　　艾爾文現在倒是沒得選擇了，只能就著利威爾抱著他的姿勢爬上了床，最後，乾脆把人給攬進了懷裡，就像從前相擁而眠那般。 

　　這後半夜倒睡得挺好，一夜無夢的，安穩至極，不論是艾爾文或是利威爾。  

　　＊ 

　　艾爾文在臨睡前先預想過了早上時要怎麼和利威爾交代，而最簡單霸氣的解釋就是用「這是我的床」來一言以蔽之。 

　　但事前排練過的劇情完全沒有發生，但倒是發生了齣預料之外的慘劇，慘絕人寰到艾爾文忍不住為了他的鬧鐘掉了一滴憑弔的眼淚，以慰它的在天之靈。 

　　早晨的鬧鐘聲響永遠都是和平寧靜的破壞者，在這一日也沒有例外，只是這日艾爾文甚至來不及照慣例的在被窩裡嗚咽打滾個幾圈，那刺耳急促的鈴聲就驚醒了睡在他懷中的人。 

　　艾爾文在矇矓的睡意裡，只見利威爾用了砍削巨人般的氣勢，乾淨例落的將鬧鐘給摔得老遠，那可憐的小東西，就這樣毫無反抗之力的撞上了牆後，嗚呼哀哉的摔了個粉身碎骨，再也無法吭上一聲。 

　　世界就如此的寂靜了，艾爾文呆愣的看著鬧鐘的慘狀，忍不住想著，被摔出去的不是他真是太好了… 

　　「那是什麼…？我殺了什麼東西嗎？」利威爾也呆愣的望著那已成為破銅爛鐵的東西，像是有些不安的問道。 

　　「沒事，不是什麼重要的東西。」原本以往都要花上一小段時間來賴床的艾爾文，現在倒是完全清醒了，他看著揪住自己衣角的那隻手，費了好大的勁才壓下把人給抱進懷裡的衝動「要不要再睡會？」 

　　利威爾拒絕了這個提議，晃了晃腦袋，他有些沮喪的看著地上鬧鐘的慘況。 

　　或許是被鬧鐘分散掉了利威爾的注意力，利威爾對於兩人同共枕了一夜的事倒完全沒提出異議，彷彿這是件很平常完全沒有需要質疑的事，而且，比起這件事，利威爾似乎更在乎那個躺屍在那裡的鬧鐘。 

　　照理來說，受傷的利威爾手勁應該也沒那麼大，艾爾文也只能合理的推斷鬧鐘的聲響驚醒了利威爾，出於反射動作下，所以…只能說鬧鐘也是死有餘辜。 

　　為了阻止利威爾就這樣跳下床去清理，艾爾文只好優先去處理那個殘骸。而這起案件的兇手就這麼的坐在床上指使著他打掃，儘管如此，艾爾文依舊自那張沒什麼表情的面孔裡讀出了一絲懊惱。 

　　「別在意，就只是個鬧鐘。」艾爾文把鬧鐘的屍體給全撿進了垃圾筒裡，回想起剛才的狀況，也不能說是心有餘悸，倒是想笑的成份居多。 

　　只是當他想再揉揉利威爾那頭黑髮時，利威爾臉上的懊惱已經淡去，只剩一臉認真。 

　　「艾爾文，你能解釋一下為什麼這衣服還有個貓耳朵和尾巴？」昨天吐得難受，最後也昏昏沉沉的，一直到現在，利威爾才終於注意到艾爾文給他換上了什麼，他揪起褲子上的那條尾巴在手上把玩著。 

　　「……」總不能說一時失心瘋就買了的吧！艾爾文覺得苦惱極了，但即使如此，他依舊面不改色的道：「我也不知道，這是你之前留在我這裡的。」 

　　利威爾的眼裡閃過了絲震驚，也不知是在質疑艾爾文的話還是…質疑自己的品味，不過看起來似乎是後者。 

　　安穩的睡眠讓利威爾看起來精神好上了許多，胃口相對的也好上了不少，讓艾爾文放心了不少，只是轉眼間他又開始操心起了別的事來。 

　　他今天有幾堂課必須上，而且早上也有校務會議要開，他不得不把利威爾一個人留在家裡，之前還在醫院時，總還有護理人員幫忙照看著，現在就只能留利威爾一個人在家裡，艾爾文倒是焦慮了起來。 

　　「我已經把它設定好了，你只要按這個就能夠打電話給我，如果…」當艾爾文重複了不知第幾次的手機使用說明和一些電器的使用方法，甚至一度想乾脆再請上幾天假時，利威爾終於忍不住的吼了句「你再囉哩叭嗦這些廢話，你信不信我就打斷你的腳，讓你出不了這個門！」 

　　這威脅性十足的話語，讓艾爾文愣了幾秒後，倒是正經八百並且像是十分困擾的回了句「這樣我就不好幫你洗澡了。」 

　　「老子不會自己洗嗎！」利威爾有些氣結的用兩根指捏過了艾爾文手中的手機，把它塞進了褲袋後，朝著艾爾文揮了揮手，大有趕人的意味。 

　　「那……」 

　　「我會乖乖待著，哪也不去，也不會亂碰我不會用的東西。」利威爾趕在艾爾文第一百○八次重複那句叮嚀前，搶先快速的把話給說完。「還有不是顯示你的名字的號碼我不會接，有人叫門我也不會開，這樣行了嗎！」 

　　被搶白的艾爾文只能刮刮臉頰，識相的閉上了嘴，準備出門，在門即將闔上的那瞬間，才看見從剛才就一直不看他一眼的利威爾，此刻卻像做賊般，眼角偷偷的瞥了過來，那麼樣的一個眼神，就足以讓艾爾文帶著愉悅的心情上班去。 

　　只是，他沒發現的是，當門闔上後，利威爾才支著枴杖，一拐一拐的走到了窗邊，目送著直到完全看不見他的車子為止。 

　　一股空寂感瞬間充斥滿了整間房子，外頭的蟲鳴鳥叫與偶爾呼囂而過的車聲彿彷在屋外就止了步，靜謚籠罩住了利威爾，他打量著這間屋子，異樣的感覺如滴入水中的墨，將無色的水渲染出了色彩，擴散至內心每個角落。 

　　那是一種陌生感。 

　　利威爾直覺的認為自己從來不曾來過這個地方，但卻又能在這份陌生裡，找到了一絲微弱的熟悉感，這熟悉感來得奇異，如此的虛幻不實。 

　　大門上懸掛的裝飾物，幾根長短不一的亮銀色金屬細柱環成了個圓，發出了清脆響亮的聲響，叮叮咚咚的敲響了不知從何而來的悸慟。 

　　起居室裡，有一組長沙發和一個單人沙發，以及一張上頭擺著柔軟舒適的靠墊的搖椅，伴隨著搖晃時發出的細微吱嘎聲響，腦海裡模模糊糊的響聲了個嗓音說道： **『在起居室裡放張搖椅給你如何？我想你會喜歡的，擺在壁爐邊滿好的。』**

　　利威爾像是想起什麼般環顧了下整個起居室，但卻又無法確實的想起自己在找什麼，只能困惑的想著：「怎麼沒有？」 

　　搖椅上現在除了靠墊外還擺著本書，讓利威爾微微的皺起了眉，眉宇間浮現了點不滿，他伸手拿起了書，不甚滿意的道了句「這傢伙為什麼總是不能把書給放好，只會說些屁話的混帳。」 

　　只是轉了個身，卻發現自己根本不知道這本書原本是放在哪裡的，只好悻悻然的把書給放在了被沙發圍繞著的長茶几上。 

　　就這樣，利威爾一整個白日，像是在探險般在艾爾文的屋子裡東摸摸西看看的，昨天被弄得一團糟的書房，床單和髒衣服什麼的早已經被艾爾文給扯下來給塞進了洗衣機中，艾爾文出門前有再三叮嚀利威爾，必需要等機器完全不動，指示燈熄滅後才可以打開，當然最好就不要管它，衣服和床單可以等他回來後再摺就好，但當然這個說法引起了利威爾一個嫌棄的眼神，艾爾文只好簡單的告訴他使用方法。 

　　艾爾文並沒有禁止利威爾在屋裡的各角落移動探索，只是要求他盡量不要碰還沒告訴他怎麼使用的電器之類的東西，至於書櫃衣櫥什麼的，利威爾倒是在漫漫長的白日裡都簡單的看了一遍。 

　　這個家其實有點奇怪。 

　　這是利威爾在屋裡探索到累了坐在沙發上發呆時的想法。 

　　屋裡的生活痕跡其實很明顯的顯現這裡只有艾爾文一個人獨居，但有些生活用品卻都是成雙成對的兩人份，但都只有其中一個有明顯的使用痕跡，另一個則是斬新的。 

　　或許是如艾爾文說的，這屋子他偶爾也會來住上個幾天嗎？利威爾真的覺得困惑極了，他覺得這事很不對勁，但卻完全沒考慮過或許是艾爾文說謊的可能性。 

　　在把摺好的床單給收進櫃子後，利威爾研究了起艾爾文的衣廚，裡面自然清一色的都是艾爾文的衣服，不過裡面還是混雜了幾件尺寸較小的衣服，利威爾比量了一下，發現那是他的尺寸，有家居服也有外出服，數量不多，只有個兩三套，而且的確也不像新買的，衣服上已經沾染上了衣櫥裡的味道。 

　　二樓的前端有個開放空間，佈置得像個小小的起居室，與一樓呈現了個樓中樓的設計，除此之外二樓只有兩個房間，其中一個是艾爾文的房間，另一個則是雜物間，雜物間的灰塵讓利威爾有點不悅，讓他想立刻就關上了門離開，但雜物間裡有樣東西卻吸引了他的注意，那是一幅素描畫，是這房間裡唯一一件一塵不染的東西。 

　　而畫裡的人，正是利威爾自己，畫中的他微仰著頭彷彿正看著什麼人。 

　　利威爾看著那幅畫也沒思索出個所以然，思緒就被樓下有人開門的聲響給打斷了，但門被關上後就又再也沒有動靜了，讓利威爾覺得奇怪，他走到了那個小起居室，從欄干處探頭看向了大門口，只見艾爾文像是不知在發什麼呆似的動也不動的站在那裡，像是突然失了魂般。 

　　「艾爾文？」 

　　聽見了他的叫喚，艾爾文才抬頭望向了他，表情像是鬆了口氣般，他露出了個笑「我回來了。」 

　　「喔。」利威爾應了聲後才正要下樓時，艾爾文就已經跑了上來，看他如些急忙，利威爾像是要聲明什麼般的道：「我沒有搞壞任何東西，我只是四處看看。」 

　　「搞壞也不要緊啦。」艾爾文的動作，瞬間讓利威爾以為艾爾文要擁抱自己，但伸出的手卻很硬生生的停住了，有些生硬的改成了攙扶住他，邊道了句「不是讓你別太折騰嗎？這樣傷會好不了的。」 

　　「我可沒像你這樣鬧騰的跑上跑下的。」利威爾為自己辯解了句，他的視線移向了艾爾文扶著他的手，沒由來的覺得有些失落，為了揮去那點失落感他只好撿了個話題「你不是說要傍晚才回來嗎？」 

　　「今天課不多，早點回來也不要緊。」 

　　「喔。」利威爾回應的有些漫不經心，畢竟他原本就不是真心想問的，而且才方下樓，他就聞到了一陣茶香，注意力就全被吸引去了。 

　　看著利威爾一臉掩不住雀躍的模樣，艾爾文倒是露出了個寵溺的笑，看著他小心翼翼的自紙袋中拿出了紅茶，還纏著繃帶的手有些不俐索的試著想打開杯蓋，看著他右手試完左手試的，最後一臉無辜的望向了艾爾文。 

　　艾爾文自然無法漠視那樣的眼神，他拖開了利威爾身旁的椅子，將人安置坐好，才打開了那杯紅茶，推到了利威爾面前「小心，還有點燙。」 

　　事實上，艾爾文會提早回來，絕大部分的原因是因為放心不下利威爾，尤其是在他去了趟醫院詢問利威爾在院時的狀況後。 

　　利威爾住院的那些日子，艾爾文也並不是能時時都待在醫院裡，白天去工作時，就也只能託值班的護理師多加照看，艾爾文每日自學校回到醫院時，利威爾總是看起來沒什麼異樣，不是在看書報就是看電視，或是玩著他留下來的手機，但最多的時候，就是望著窗外發著呆。 

　　實際上，艾爾文在院裡給他陪護時，利威爾反而大多數的時間都在睡覺，艾爾文其實也沒想太多，只當受傷的關係，讓利威爾比較容易犯睏，就也沒想細問。 

　　結果今日詢問下，負責巡利威爾病房的護理師才告訴艾爾文，利威爾自己在病房時，似乎總睡得不太好，有些容易做惡夢，後來利威爾就不大肯在病房裡睡了，總是撐到艾爾到文來時才睡著。 

　　艾爾文忍不住想起，利威爾從前總是都縮在椅子上隨隨便便的就睡了，只有和他一起過夜時才肯老老實實的睡在床上，搞得艾爾文有一陣子都想乾脆讓利威爾搬進他房裡算了，但卻被吐嘈了一句「半夜不睡覺在工作的人沒資格跟我講這些。」 

　　後來到底怎樣了，艾爾文記不得了，等他發現時，他們已經過上了半夜等著人來踹門被拖回房，然後就順便把人給拎上床一起睡的日子了，如此的朝朝暮暮又歲歲年年。 

　　想到這裡，艾爾文就突然一陣來氣，他這輩子可是都有好好的準時睡覺，但每次夢見利威爾時，他又回到了當年的那樣子，隨隨便便的縮在椅子上就睡了。 

　　結果瞪向利威爾時，才發現利威爾從紙袋裡找出了個茶凍，左戳戳右晃晃的，細長而秀氣的眉皺了起來，似乎十分困擾的樣子，抬起了頭看見艾爾文正在瞧他，才有些尷尬的把茶凍給放下，像極了隻做壞事被逮個正著的小貓。 

　　艾爾文接過了那個茶凍，把它打開來再將奶球給淋了上去後，又推回了利威爾跟前，但又馬上移了回來，艾爾文皺起了眉「你怎可以正餐還沒吃就先吃點心呢！你是小朋友嗎？」 

　　「哈？」利威爾一時之間收不回來的視線，順著艾爾文移動茶凍時的軌跡來回，最後才一臉茫然的把視線移到艾爾文臉上「不能吃嗎？」 

　　兩人就這樣對視了幾秒，艾爾文嘆了口氣，把茶凍推了回去，看著利威爾慢條斯理的吃了起來後，才打開他帶回來的餐盒開始挑挑撿撿的。 

　　利威爾舀了匙茶凍進嘴裡，含著湯匙看著艾爾文的動作，好一會才看著被艾爾文挑出來的菜問道：「你在做什麼？那些不能吃嗎？」 

　　「你不喜歡蘑菇，先幫你挑掉，等一下麵要吃完喔。」 

　　利威爾維持著咬著湯匙的動作，看著艾爾文忙碌著，好一會才開口道：「你……我們兩個，其實不像你說的那樣只是朋友吧。」 

　　「呃…你怎會這麼想？」被這麼一問，艾爾文瞬間有些心虛，又裝出冷靜的樣子反問道。 

　　「我發現你很熟悉我的喜好，連我自己都不知道我喜歡什麼，你都知道。」利威爾拿起了那杯紅茶，將杯口湊近了鼻尖，聞著清雅的茶香，他輕啜了口，他發現自己很喜歡這樣的味道「而且，你很熟悉觸碰我的身體，對吧。」 

　　這件事，利威爾倒是在醫院時就發現了，因為身上有傷還不大方便洗澡，艾爾文在協助他時，在可能會觸碰上他敏感部位或是會造成他不舒服的地方先提醒他就像昨夜裡那般，利威爾不記得自己哪裡怕癢，也不記得自己哪裡因為有舊傷所以有時候會疼痛，但這些事艾爾文都比他還要清楚，這讓利威爾很難相信他們只是朋友關係。 

　　「你既然懷疑為什麼還就這樣跟著我回來？你不怕我是要把你怎樣嗎？」對於利威爾的一番話並不是太訝異，畢竟他很清楚利威爾一向就是善於觀察一切事物，並且也有著過人的直覺，只是他訝異的是利威爾即使對他有了疑慮，卻依舊沒有異議的跟著他回來。 

　　被艾爾文這樣一問，利威爾才像是突然意識到了什麼似的瞪大了眼看著艾爾文，像是現在才在思考萬一遇到的是心懷不軌的人該怎辦。 

　　這反應讓艾爾文憂心起來，萬一利威爾當初不是出現在他家大門口的話，是不是就會被什麼奇怪的人給拐走了。 

　　不過，艾爾文大概也想不到，這憂慮要是讓他曾經的戰友同袍們聽見了，絕對會給他一個大白眼叫他滾一邊涼快去。 

　　利威爾倒就沒艾爾文那麼煩惱，只是又重覆了一次他的疑惑「所以，你到底是我什麼人？」 

　　「你說呢？」艾爾文露出了個微笑，淺藍剔透的眼裡，映照著利威爾小小身影。 

　　那個笑容如羽毛般輕輕的觸動了利威爾，搔上了心尖處，一陣躁熱泛上了他臉龐，讓他不自在的別開了臉「誰、誰要管你是誰…」 

　　艾爾文勾回了他別開的臉，拇指摩擦上利威爾的唇，他笑意依舊的道「那如果我是個變態怎辦？」 

　　「……那也沒辦法了。」利威爾拉住了艾爾文的領帶，強制他俯低下了頭，沒什麼猶豫的吻上了艾爾文的唇，小巧的舌尖在那唇齒間嚐到了一絲方才被艾爾文吃下肚的蘑菇所殘留的味道。 

　　利威爾皺了皺眉，艾爾文這點沒有騙他，他真的討厭蘑菇。 

 


	4. 至少還有你

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章節標題沒有特別意義，只是當初寫作時的bgm。  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVMPRZapqFo

　　在休養了近兩週後，利威爾便再也受不了身上礙事的崩帶而鬧著艾爾文幫他給拆了，這雖然比醫生預估的時間還要快了許多，但艾爾文想起，打從以前利威爾的傷本來恢復得比一般人快，而且看著他被崩帶卡住動作的樣子著實也挺是可憐的，便由著他去了。

　　當然，艾爾文絕對也不是害怕利威爾再拿著那支拐杖走來走去的話，遲早會順手拿來打斷他的腿…或許吧。

　　只是傷勢雖然好了幾乎九成，但利威爾的記憶恢復程度依舊是原地踏步，艾爾文倒也不急，甚至覺得，就這樣想不起來也無所謂，至少，利威爾現在看起來過得很輕鬆，而且也很適應了現代的生活，艾爾文有時候還會聽見利威爾邊打掃著屋子邊哼著不知名的曲調，艾爾文很久之後才發現那是洗衣粉的廣告曲，利威爾非常喜歡這牌子的洗衣粉。

　　日子，如此的逐漸安定了下來，彷彿他們從不曾分離過，利威爾就像一幅拼圖裡所缺失的那塊，完整無缺的填進了艾爾文的生活中。

　　現在的早晨對艾爾文而言，新買來的鬧鐘雖然依舊討人厭，但起床時也不再如以往的令人難以忍受，至少睜眼能夠看見利威爾在身旁，足以安撫住一切負面的情緒。

　　艾爾文要離開床舖時，利威爾微微睜開了眼，睡意依舊有些濃厚，一句糢糊不清的話語含在嘴裡咕噥了幾聲後就又沒聲了，那模樣讓艾爾文覺得有些好笑，伸手給他拉好了被子安撫了幾句要他再多睡會，雖然如此，但通常在艾爾文離開臥室不久後，利威爾就也會跟著下樓來，無論艾爾文怎說都沒有用。

　　利威爾慢慢的晃到了艾爾文身旁，打了個大哈欠後，口齒不清的問了聲早，坐下來後，他便注意到艾爾文面前有杯正散發著香味的飲品，聞上去也不知該怎說，到底是香還是什麼的。

　　打從艾爾文承認了兩人的關係後，利威爾面對艾爾文時就不再那麼拘謹，反而顯得更為的放鬆，雖然記憶零零散散的想不起來多少，唯一明確的想起，眼前的這個人是可以信任的。

　　利威爾看了正在看報紙的艾爾文一眼，歪著腦袋有些好奇的拿起了那杯飲品，也沒多想就喝了口，順手到艾爾文注意到時，連驚呼一聲「利威爾，等一下！」都來不及阻止他。

　　入喉的液體雖然香氣十足，帶著些微的碳香，但那濃重的苦味溢滿了整個口腔時，利威爾瞬間皺起了眉，想嚥下卻嚥不下，想吐出來又因潔癖的關係不允許，那副平時面癱到艾爾文都懷疑是顏面神經失調的小臉頓時皺成了張苦瓜臉。

　　「利威爾…」看著那神情變化，艾爾文倒是突然覺得……好想拿手機拍下來，當然這也只是一瞬間的念頭而已，「不喜歡就吐出來沒關係。」

　　但利威爾當然不肯這麼做，最終掙扎了好一會，才把那口苦水給吞進了腹，皺著那張臉，委屈巴巴的看著艾爾文，看起來說有多可憐就有多可憐，讓艾爾文很是心疼，他拿起了一片已抹好果醬的吐司遞給了利威爾，安撫的說：「來，先吃點，壓壓那個苦味，我去給你泡紅茶，加點蘋果醬好嗎？」

　　利威爾嚼著那片吐司，右邊的腮幫子微微鼓起了一小球，對於艾爾文的詢問，他只是點了點頭，邊一臉嫌惡的用一根手指把艾爾文那杯已被他認定是裝了『邪惡之物』的杯子給推遠了點，那樣嫌惡的神情，艾爾文倒是有些印象，有次韓吉把淋到雨的外套隨手給脫在了他辦公室裡的一張椅子上，被利威爾一腳踢來了垃圾筒後，然後拿起了已經處理好要回傳給憲兵團的文件把那外套給鏟進了垃圾筒中後，再若無其事的把文件給塞回了文件堆裡。

　　艾爾文有時候真心的覺得，有些小情緒的利威爾，真的很可愛，儘管他總是崩著那張波瀾不驚的臉。

　　在艾爾文帶著杯泛著蘋果果香的紅茶和利威爾的早餐回到餐桌前時，利威爾心情才顯得不再那麼惡劣，他嗅了嗅茶香，很是滿意的啜飲了一小口。

　　「抱歉啊，利威爾，我現在早上實在是沒喝咖啡我清醒不太過來，前些日子跟著你喝紅茶，真的提不了多少神。」見利威爾已經吃完了那片吐司，艾爾文又抹了片給他遞上邊跟他解釋著。

　　這些日子以來，艾爾文總是和利威爾一起喝著紅茶，或許就是這樣導致利威爾也沒去想過杯子裡可能會裝別的東西，才會沒頭沒腦的就拿起來就喝。

　　這種幾乎沒有戒備的信任，對艾爾文而言，利威爾這個樣子，大概就是從一隻富有攻擊性的黑豹變成了隻會在太陽底下懶洋洋的露出肚子睡覺的小黑貓，不過，這樣真的沒什麼不好的。

　　至少，利威爾不會隨便誰都可以摸他的肚子。

＊ 

　　利威爾突然發現，他坐在當初艾爾文離去的那個屋頂上，只是週遭除了那些斷壁殘垣的屋子，就什麼都沒有了，就連風似乎都靜止了。

　　夕陽苟延殘喘的努力想攀住不遠之處的城牆，最後依舊被黑夜給強行的拖進了地平線底下，留下細長微弱的餘光如血跡般在大地上留下點點斑駁。

　　利威爾不知自己該去哪裡，或許該說，他哪裡也不想去。他一仰身，讓自己躺在那屋頂上，看見了那像是墨染了般的夜空，不知何時已經佈滿了星子，細小微弱的光芒在如黑色絲絨般的夜空裡繪上了片銀河。

　　四週安靜的不尋常，連蟲嗚聲也沒有，也因此，那個突然響起的腳步聲顯得格外的突兀，利威爾認得這個腳步聲，瞬間他覺得自己無法動彈，只能聽見那腳步聲在自己所在的房子前停了下來。

　　「利威爾。」有人在屋頂下頭喊他，利威爾沒有動，直到下頭的人又喊了他第二次，他才很緩慢的自屋頂上探頭往下望。

　　那是他希懻中的人，但同時也令他失望。利威爾依舊待在屋頂上，藉由夜色掩蓋了他大部分的情緒，吞嚥突然變得像是一件很困難的事，利威爾費盡力氣試了幾次，才將哽在喉間的苦澀給嚥下了腹。他的視線停留在艾爾文那完好的右手上，試著用冷漠的聲音，開口道「你已經死了，艾爾文。」

　　然而，艾爾文卻對這句話像是充耳不聞般聳了聳肩，月光在他身上鍍上了層柔和的光芒，使他看起來是那樣的虛幻不實。

　　見利威爾沒有移動的意思，艾爾文操控起立體機動裝置躍上了屋頂在利威爾身旁坐了下來，望著遠方，就這麼的也不說話了。

　　利威爾望著那張剛毅的側臉，他想起自己曾經嘲笑過艾爾文這老氣橫秋的面孔，現在，這張面孔的時間停止了，只剩他一個人任由歲月一點一滴的在他身上留下痕跡，當有朝一日，他變得比這人還要衰老時，一定會被嘲笑的吧，想起來就讓人多麼的不爽。

　　對於他的怒目瞪視，艾爾文倒也不怎麼介意，伸手去揉亂了利威爾的髮，利威爾也不怎麼反抗，順著艾爾文的力道，將頭輕枕在艾爾文腿上。

　　艾爾文身上沒有一絲血腥味，全身乾乾淨淨的，整齊的軍服連一點灰塵都沒沾染上。

　　利威爾知道這是個夢，他想，艾爾文或許也知道這只是夢。

　　艾爾文的手反覆梳理著他的髮，開始自顧自的說起話來，利威爾也沒打算阻止他，只是安靜的聽著，那是一段他不知聽了多少次的話。

　　艾爾文說著退役後的生活，雖然他也曾說過並不知道夢想實現後他想做什麼，但如果只是計劃一個空想，艾爾文倒是很輕而易舉。

　　在不脫離人群又與人群保持了距離的地方，那棟從外觀到內部佈置都被詳細描述的房子，艾爾文在利威爾的腦海裡構出了個藍圖，從前那個藍圖雖然不切實際但卻令利威爾憧景，而現在，他也清楚的明白，那張藍圖即使觸手可即，但也永遠的缺了一角了。

　　艾爾文依舊不停的說，所以他也安靜的聽，並在艾爾文提到說要飼養個什麼小動物來作伴時，插嘴說了句想要兩匹馬，艾爾文聽了，只是看著他微笑著，輕聲的應了聲好。

　　海潮的聲音，突然充斥在兩人之間，艾爾文的聲音也逐漸變得遙遠，最後只剩利威爾一個人，在一片無際的黑暗之中，夢境到了盡頭，利威爾感到自己在下墜卻也像是在飛翔。

　　利威爾已經學會了不再在這片幽暗裡呼喚艾爾文的名字，因為他知道，就算嘶吼到聲嘶力竭，他也得不到任何回應。

　　＊

　　利威爾從夢中醒來，他看向了睡在一旁的艾爾文，突然覺得困惑了起來，偏著頭想了會，他伸手拉扯了艾爾文的臉頰，隨即的得到了艾爾文的一聲痛呼。

　　「利威爾你幹麻啊…」被捏得莫名其妙的艾爾文覺得委屈極了，只差沒淚眼汪汪的控訴利威爾的暴行，他坐起了身，在昏暗裡，迎上的是利威爾有些困惑的神情。

　　「不是夢啊…」

　　「怎麼了嗎？」艾爾文伸手撫過利威爾的額，順勢的梳了梳他柔軟的髮，將垂落在額前的那幾綹黑髮給塞回了耳後「又做惡夢了？」

　　利威爾搖了搖頭，但艾爾文倒是讀懂了這個搖頭代表的是不知道的意思，他輕嘆了口氣，把人按躺回了床上，仔細的替他蓋好被子，然後有些語重心長又委屈的說：「我說你啊，就算是做了惡夢也不用捏我吧…」

　　「……韓吉說，在夢裡不會有痛覺，所以捏捏看就知道是不是做夢。」利威爾眨著那雙灰藍色的眼，一副無辜的樣子頓時挫敗了艾爾文。

　　「那是要捏自己才有用啊……，算了，你還是捏我吧，你手勁太大了，會把自己捏傷的。」覺得有些無力的艾爾文半趴在利威爾身上，把頭給蹭進了利威爾的頸間，輕嗅著他身上清爽的沐浴精香氣。

　　「知道了，艾爾文。」像是安心下來般，利威爾的聲調裡染上了絲睏意，沒多久，呼吸聲就變得規律又平穩，艾爾文輕吻了下他的額的，才躺回床上，快要陷入睡眠狀態的瞬間，才模模糊糊的想著「利威爾…剛是不是提到了韓吉？」後，還來不及思考更多就又陷入了睡眠。

　　然而，等到天光大亮之時，卻又迎了來場災難，艾爾文心裡如此的哀嚎著。

　　此刻的艾爾文跌坐在地上有些狼狽，而造成一切的元兇正坐在床上，灰藍色的眼瞳驚疑不定的先是看了四週，最後又把視線移回了他身上。

　　那時，艾爾文正沮喪的想著，雖然要回到早上醒來能得到個溫柔的早安吻的日子還有待努力，但現在這種早上醒來被推下床的狀況也太令人傷心了，就算是上輩子時，剛把利威爾從地下街撿回來時，頂多就只是被揍幾拳…呃，好像也沒比較好就是了…？

　　「…艾爾…文…？」利威爾聲音裡充滿了困惑，他慢慢的靠近了床緣，甚至有些小心翼翼。

　　「怎麼…小心！」艾爾文還來不及詢問利威爾異狀的原由，就看見他突然摀住了額，整個人也往他這裡摔，艾爾文只能連忙把人給摟進懷裡，做了個現成的肉墊，雖然也不是第一次給這人當肉墊，不過說起來，現今的肌肉沒鍛練得像從前那樣結實，以前利威爾老嫌喀在他那硬邦邦的胸膛有多疼，現在這樣不知是否軟度適中。

　　進行了一輪腦內活動的艾爾文很快的就發現趴在懷裡的人的沉默，他擔心的開始摸索起利威爾全身，他可記得利威爾身上還有些之前的傷雖然已經沒有大礙了，但認真說起來也還沒有好全「有沒有哪裡痛？」

　　只見那顆黑色的腦袋晃了晃，但卻沒肯多吭上一聲，讓艾爾文有些急，想把人強行給抱開點距離好檢視一番，卻發現利威爾正緊緊的抱住自己。

　　「利威爾？」

　　「你是真的，對吧？」

　　「當然。」艾爾文被問得有些莫名，但依舊溫聲的回答著，邊輕撫著利威爾的背脊，就如以往在利威爾不安時，他習慣用來安撫利威爾的方法。

　　熟悉的指觸撫過背脊的感覺，讓利威爾微微的發顫了起來，悶在艾爾文懷中的聲音雖然微弱，卻依舊清晰的傳進了艾爾文耳中「是嗎…所以，這裡其實是地獄嗎？似乎也挺好的…」

　　「等等，利威爾，你在說什麼？這裡可不是什麼地獄啊，你果然頭撞傷了嗎？」

　　利威爾倒是沉默了一小會，才又開口道：「也是…沒有你的那個地方才是地獄。」

　　「利威爾…？」這一瞬艾爾文才像意識到了什麼般，試探性的問道：「你想起什麼了嗎？」

　　夜裡時，因為睡意還十分的濃厚，艾爾文雖然意識到了利威爾提到了韓吉，但一直到了這刻才完全的反應過來，那或許代表著利威爾記憶的恢復。

　　利威爾沒直接回應艾爾文的問題，他只是依舊安靜的窩在艾爾文懷中，他耳朵貼伏在艾爾文的左胸上，聆聽著那規律有力的心跳聲…嗯…或許也沒那麼規律就是了。

　　「艾爾文，你心跳好快。」

　　對於提問後得到了這麼一個風馬牛不相及的答案後，艾爾文只覺得有些無奈，有些委屈的控訴著：「你這樣在我懷裡又蹭又摸的，我是能多冷靜，你這不是強人所難嗎！」

　　聽見這控訴，利威爾倒是就坐直了身子，打量起了艾爾文，像是在思考著什麼，好一會才聽見他開口：「…所以，艾爾文，你現在是個處嗎？」利威爾偏著頭，問得一臉認真。

　　「……利威爾，你這樣超不可愛的。」艾爾文覺得淚流滿面。

　　＊

　　利威爾看著烤箱裡的吐司，溫暖的橘紅色燈光均勻的散在吐司上，將上頭的奶酥抹醬慢慢的烤出了誘人的香味。

　　而被他趕出廚房的艾爾文，在屋子裡轉了一圈後又安安靜靜的走了回來，站在餐桌旁依舊有些擔心的望著他。

　　雖然說，打從利威爾自行宣佈傷勢已經恢復後，就慢慢的接管過大部分的家務，但經過早上那場莫名的驚魂，艾爾文怎也放心不下利威爾一個人在廚房裡，雖然說，廚房與餐廳是開放空間的設計與起居室並無隔間，儘管坐在沙發上也可以看得到利威爾的動靜，但艾爾文還是覺得有些不放心，在幾次說服利威爾今天別做早餐未果，艾爾文也只好在餐桌前坐了下來，在利威爾遞過來裝了熱開水的白鐵壺後，像往常般，熟練的替兩人沖泡起了咖啡和紅茶。

　　早餐進行得比以往還要沉默上幾分，利威爾用餐時本來就不大說話，儘管出身於地下街，但他用餐時卻是斯文帶上著幾分優雅，連兵團裡一般普通出身的士兵也沒有那份渾然天成的優雅，更何況身處食物供給貧乏的調查兵團裡，士兵們用餐簡直只有災難可以形容。

　　艾爾文打量著利威爾的一舉一動，他看得出來利威爾正在思索並試圖整合著從前的記憶和來到這裡後的記憶，但畢竟這實在是有些荒唐，就連艾爾文自己當初也是不敢置信，也因此在把利威爾帶回家裡的隔天，他因為擔心利威爾提早返家時，卻在進門後發現空無一人的屋子時，讓他瞬間心驚的質疑起自己是不是得了什麼幻想症，直到利威爾在上頭喚他時才定下心來。

　　早餐進行到了一個段落，利威爾才盯著被艾爾文閱讀完隨手推到一邊的報紙，他的視線滑過了幾個標題後開口道：「所以，這個世界是個沒有巨人的世界嗎？」　

　　「這個世界的巨人只存在童話故事裡，當然，這世界很大，或許在未知的角落裡巨人是存在的，但至少沒有那麼即刻的危險性。」艾爾文就像從以一樣，對利威爾的提問幾乎有問必答。

　　只是這個答案，讓利威爾神色雖然像是鬆了口氣，卻也同時失落暗淡了下來「所以，那也代表你不再需要我了，對嗎？」

　　「你在胡說什麼，我怎會不需要你。」原本想著利威爾的沉默只是在整合這段時間的混亂記憶，艾爾文倒沒想到利威爾居然是在想這些亂七八糟的事，艾爾文有些想把利威爾抓起來用力搖晃一番，以確認這人是不是睡昏頭了所以才在跟他胡言亂語。

　　「你當初說，為了達到你的目標，你需要我的力量。」利威爾口氣依舊平淡像是在陳述一個事不關己的事「這個世界看起來很好，所以我對你就一點用也沒有了。」

　　利威爾這莫名其妙的結論，讓艾爾文有些哭笑不得，同時他的意識到，若是他沒能說服下利威爾，那麼利威爾便會豪不猶豫的離開他，這其實在前生時，那次會議上，利威爾問他當夢想實現後，他想做什麼時，他就隱隱約約意識到的事，一旦戰事結束，利威爾便會離開他。

　　利威爾總固執的認為，那樣他可以過上更平順的生活。

　　雖然那個時候，要談論起戰事的終焉太過遙不可及，幾乎就是個空談，儘管如此，艾爾文仍然時不時的跟利威爾提起那個構建好的未來，利威爾腦海裡繪出一片他們共同的藍圖。

　　「利威爾，你不在的話，我會把房間弄得很亂很亂喔，而且這樣找不到東西時該怎辦呢？」

　　「……」利威爾微微的皺起了眉，開始思考著艾爾文把房間弄亂的功力。

　　「左手的袖子釦子會扣不到也很困擾呢，洗澡時，有些地方洗不到該怎麼辦呢，刮鬍子時有可能會不小心把脖子割出一個大洞喔…」見利威爾似乎有些動搖了，艾爾文趕緊再接再力的繼續胡扯下去。

　　「……」利威爾偏著頭，總覺得好像有哪裡不對，可是又說不上是什麼。隨著艾爾文又給他倒了杯紅茶，談論起了之前吃到的茶凍，利威爾的思緒整個就被艾爾文這樣給帶跑了。

　　利威爾就這樣莫名其妙的被說服了，一直到了隔天，他看著剛起床的艾爾文打著哈欠一手抓著那頭睡亂了的金髮，一手抓著屁股撓出了令人厭惡的聲響時，才突然意識到了一件事。

　　「喂，艾爾文。」

　　「嗯？」艾爾文在浴室的洗臉台前，漫不經心的把牙膏給擠上了牙刷，他從鏡子裡看向斜倚在浴室門口的利威爾，應了聲。

　　「你現在明明就有右手了吧，你昨天講那是什麼鬼話！」

　　對於身後那人滿是怒火的質問，艾爾文不慌不忙的呸掉了口中的泡沫，很是問心無愧的道了句「對啊，不就是你嗎。」

　　「……」面對那個無賴樣，不知該怎麼反駁的利威爾，看著那個邊刷著牙邊哼起五音不全的曲調的傢伙，利威爾突然覺得，或許這樣也挺不錯的。

　　利威爾忽然想起了在住院的那段期間，在電視上看到了個節目，介紹著一隻被取名為「52赫茲」的鯨魚，那是隻世上最孤獨的鯨魚，由於牠的歌聲頻率比一般的同類都來得高，無法被其他同類聽見，因此在那片浩大寬廣的海洋裡，牠總是孤獨的歌唱著而得不到一絲回應。

　　相較起來，或許他們幸運了不少。利威爾想著。

　　他們是彼此的52赫茲，穿越了時空，在這喧囂的城市裡，低哼著只有彼此才能聽聞的歌謠。

 

　　不過有件事情，實在是不能忍。

　　「還有，艾爾文你他媽的給我解釋一下那套有奇怪耳朵尾巴的睡衣是怎回事！」

 

　　──END──


	5. 番外章

　　時序接近了學期末，差不多是艾爾文工作上最為繁忙的時期，每日總會為了批閱學生的作業報告，比平時還要晚上一兩個小時才就寢。

　　通常這個時候，利威爾總會安安靜靜的坐在書桌旁的懶骨頭裡做他自己的事，只是，艾爾文在第三次眼角的餘光瞄到利威爾因為打瞌睡而使得握著手機的手一時失力，導至被手機直砸面部後，才終於出聲道了句「利威爾，先去睡覺，我就快好了。」

　　「喔。」這聲應得十分敷衍，利威爾動也沒動，只是重新拿好了手機，繼續玩他的遊戲，然後又重複了會方才的過程。

　　這讓艾爾文覺得一陣惱火但又捨不得跟人發脾氣，他輕咳了聲，把又有些陷入睡意裡的人給驚醒，當那雙灰藍色的眸子望過來時，嚴厲的回望過去。

　　大眼瞪小眼，但沒幾秒，小眼就變得更小了，就這樣瞇成了一條線又立刻睜開，讓艾爾文差點都要氣笑了，他費了點勁才憋住了那笑意，正想再說點什麼把人給趕去睡覺時，利威爾倒咕噥了句「反正你不是說快好了嗎，又不是沒等過，囉唆死了你這臭禿子。」

　　利威爾倒是真的也睏極了，抱怨完，他也就真的收起了手機，慢吞吞的走出了書房爬上樓去了，因為他也知道，再這樣跟艾爾文僵下去，艾爾文也只會花更多時間跟他爭辯，然後工作就會更晚完成。

　　從前艾爾文熬夜工作會做得更晚，那時他也都任由利威爾在辦公室裡等他，利威爾其實也有些想不明白，為什麼以前可以的事，現在就不行了，難道是死了一次後，腦子就會跟著死掉一點嗎？

　　利威爾還來不及詛咒個幾句艾爾文頭髮快掉光之類的，艾爾文就也推開房門進來了，帶著他那疊工作。

　　對於此，利威爾也就咂了咂嘴，窩進了自己的位置，倒真的就也沒心沒肺的睡了。

　　艾爾文也很清楚，他若不跟上來，利威爾還是會這邊摸摸那邊擦擦的，等到他結束工作上樓來才肯睡覺。

　　他記憶裡，利威爾所需要的睡眠時間是很短的，只是不知為什麼，來到這個世界後，利威爾變得容易犯睏，起初艾爾文擔心是之前的傷勢造成了影響，硬是的把人又揪回了醫院檢查，結果只得到了醫生一臉微笑的「史密斯先生除了身高比平均成年男子矮上了些外，其他都很健康。」這樣的結論。

　　利威爾對這句話唯一的意見就是醫生對他的稱呼，艾爾文實在有時候都不知道利威爾的重點到底是都聽了什麼，不過儘管在心裡這麼想著，嘴上還是用了，「不叫先生難道要叫夫人嗎」來塘塞過去。

　　至於這個稱謂的由來，就是伯納警官的鍋了。艾爾文至今也不知道到底是該給這當年第四分隊的副分隊長點個讚還是約他去廁所裡談談人生。

　　當初委託他處理利威爾的身份證件問題，伯納警官倒是很快的就處理好了，至少比艾爾文預計的還快，當艾爾文才想到了他似乎沒告訴過對方利威爾的姓氏時，對方就已經把一些身份文件什麼的給送來了，然後一臉理所當然名正言順的把利威爾給歸進了他的戶籍裡。

　　簡直是幹得好……不！是莫名其妙！！！

　　調查兵團第四分隊真的是都一堆怪人，艾爾文在心裡如此腹誹著。

　　利威爾對這件事倒沒什麼意見，只是把那張身份證前後翻看了會後，就對它失去了興趣順手的塞進了艾爾文的上衣口袋裡，然後大概就也把這事給淡忘了，畢竟在從前那個巨人世界裡，他可是連戶籍什麼的都沒有的，對他而言，不能填飽肚子與和艾爾文無關的東西都不是東西，喔，還有掃除用品例外。

　　房間裡很安靜，艾爾文又批了幾份作業後，下意識的轉頭看向了利威爾，看著那張睡顏，艾爾文忍不住的揚起了個微笑，並且手賤的伸手去揉了揉利威爾那頭黑髮。

　　艾爾文知道這動作並不至於吵醒利威爾，但他沒料到的是，利威爾會這樣的就抱住了他那隻作亂的右手，臉頰蹭了蹭後，一臉滿足的繼續安睡著。

　　「喂…」艾爾文無聲的發出了個口型，想當然爾，這是無法弄醒利威爾來放開他的右手的，讓艾爾文只能克難的用左手來繼續批閱學生的作業，但右手隱隱約約的感觸到利威爾的鼻息與唇瓣上的溫度，著實的令艾爾文很分心。

　　忽然的，輕抵在利威爾眼皮上的指尖，感到了一陣細微的顫動，讓艾爾文轉頭望去，就見利威爾沒由來的，忽然張開了眼，灰藍色的眼瞳直勾勾的望著他。

　　「怎麼了？」見人就這麼的醒了，艾爾文覺得奇怪，他給利威爾順了順髮，開口詢問著。

　　但利威爾並沒有馬上回應他，只是安安靜靜的看著他，好一會才坐起了身，一語不發的爬下了床，走出了臥房。

　　艾爾文隨後也跟在利威爾的身後，發現利威爾只是下樓進了廚房倒水喝，喝完了水，又像個沒事人般，推著艾爾文走回了臥房，回到了臥房，利威爾又用著方才入睡的姿勢躺回了床上，動作流暢的都讓艾爾文快要以為利威爾剛才是起來夢遊了，只是當他也坐回床上，正要給利威爾掖好被子時，利威爾忽然翻過了身面向他來，沒頭沒腦的問了句「那時候我身上的東西，你都收起來了嗎？」

　　雖然問得突兀，但艾爾文很快的意識到了利威爾是在問當初在家門口發現他的時候的事，對於利威爾的提問，艾爾文雖然覺得不解，但還是回答道「只有披風，衣服在治療時剪開了所以都扔了。」

　　「那時候，我身上都沒有別的東西了嗎？」

　　「嗯，連立體機動裝置都沒有。」艾爾文點了點頭，但他在利威爾眼底看見了一股淡淡的失落「怎麼了？丟了什麼嗎？」

　　「……沒什麼，反正……」最重要的東西已經找到了。利威爾猶豫了會，欲言又止的將後半句給嚥了回去，就這麼的安靜了下來。

　　「還是你想看看那披風？我已經洗乾淨了，披風沒什麼破損，所以洗好後，我就收起來了。」

　　「……好。」利威爾原本想拒絕，但想了想後，又點了點頭。他沉默的看著艾爾文走到衣櫥前，拿出了個紙袋遞了過來。

　　紙袋裡裝著那件軍綠色的披風，就如艾爾文所說的，已經洗得乾乾淨淨，一絲血跡也沒有，利威爾輕輕的撫過披風背部上那自由之翼的紋章，好一會才開口道「其實…這件是你的。」

　　「我知道。」艾爾文看著利威爾把披風給摺好後又放回了紙袋，但艾爾文依舊看出了他還是有些失望，艾爾文將紙袋給放到了一旁，把人給抱進了懷中「不告訴我你在找什麼嗎？我看你一整天都無精打采的。」艾爾文當然注意到了，利威爾拿出披風時，先去摸了暗袋的位置。

　　「……那個懷錶不見了。」說這話時，利威爾顯得情緒有些低落。

　　「什麼懷錶？」

　　「……」被這麼的一問，利威爾動了幾下唇，最終又沉默了下來，面對艾爾文執意的詢問眼神，才又開口道「算了，真的不是什麼重要的東西。」

　　利威爾這麼說著，就掙脫了艾爾文的懷抱，鑽回了被窩中，挪了個舒適的位置後，才抬眼望向了艾爾文，挺是疑惑的開口道：「你工作做完了嗎？做完了就也快點睡吧，不然你就真的要禿頭了。」

　　「……」看著利威爾像隻土撥鼠般的縮回了被窩中，艾爾文還真有股衝動把人給挖出來問個清楚，但又看著那已經閉上眼的容顏，艾爾文只能選擇揉了揉那頭黑髮，繼續去完成他的工作。

　　利威爾翻了個身，往艾爾文的身邊靠攏了過來，像隻貓般依偎在他的身旁，讓兩人分享著彼此的體溫。

　　至少，我把你找回來了，所以其他什麼的都不重要。

　　在艾爾文一個蜻蜓點水卻珍惜愛憐的親吻落在利威爾額角時，利威爾心裡如此的想著。

　　那是在出發前往托洛斯特區時，當時因為腳傷的關係，艾爾文以要他監視尼克為由，和韓吉他們一起搭乘跟著隊伍後頭的馬車上。

　　為了安撫他的不滿，艾爾文給了他一個懷錶。銀灰色的，比掌心還要小上一些，收在懷裡很容易也很方便，利威爾曾經在無眠的夜，仔細的撫過懷錶上所刻的細緻花紋，月光把銀灰色的錶殼照得發亮而模糊了利威爾的眼，恍然間，他似乎就能見到他所想見之物，在每一個寂夜裡。

　　利威爾將手擱在了艾爾文的腹部，指尖輕輕的磨蹭著了左腰側，引起了艾爾文一陣輕微的顫慄。

　　艾爾文有些無奈，他安撫性的摸了摸利威爾的額，捏了捏那小巧白皙的耳垂，試圖阻止利威爾這樣干擾自己工作，同時一邊又思考起利威爾方才提到的懷錶到底是什麼，他實在沒什麼印象那時利威爾身上有帶著什麼懷錶。

　　他思考期間，利威爾倒是睡熟了，翻了個身，滾離了艾爾文身旁，才讓艾爾文回過了神，把精神又集中在工作上，反正，利威爾若想要個懷錶，那就帶他再去買一個就好吧？

　　至於睡到滾遠了的利威爾，不用多久就會自己滾回來了，他完全不用擔心，只要人沒滾下床的話。

　　＊

　　日子又如此的翻飛了幾個章頁，艾爾文人還沒禿，庭院裡的那棵樹倒先落了一地的枯葉，光枯枯的枝椏，在這初冬裡靜待著飛雪為它妝點上一襲白紗。

　　艾爾文最終最終都沒能想起到底什麼懷錶來著，畢竟那對他而言，只是件輕如鴻毛的小事，然而，對利威爾來說，卻是重如泰山。

　　但他後來還是用了聖誕節快到了的藉口帶著利威爾去挑了塊懷錶，在鐘錶店裡，利威爾東摸摸西看看的，最後在艾爾文的建議下，挑中了款外觀仿古設計的懷錶，錶殼打開後，蓋子裡邊還附著個相框，艾爾文開著玩笑說「你可以把我的照片放進去。」

　　結果倒是得到了句冷嘲「喔，你是怕我忘記你還長著頭髮時的樣子嗎？放心吧，真的禿了我會幫你訂一頂假髮的。」

　　艾爾文當然從不介意利威爾這類惡意的嘲笑，他轉頭就將挑好的懷錶遞回給了店員，並在紙上寫下了要刻在懷錶內的字，當利威爾想探頭看時，艾爾文乾脆側頭吻上了利威爾，讓他連忙把頭給縮了回去，還來不及發作，就被艾爾文拉著去另一頭挑鍊子，看著艾爾文拿著幾條鍊子在他身上比劃，利威爾皺了皺眉，「這狗鍊要幹麻？」

　　「這不是狗鍊，這是給你可以戴在脖子上或是繫在腰間的，這樣就不會再弄丟了。」艾爾文認真的挑起了鍊子，耐心的解釋著，他拿著兩條鍊子在利威爾的頸邊，放下了左邊那條，又拿起了另一條，那張總是嚴肅的臉，難得的出現了一抹猶豫不決的煩惱情緒。

　　「戴在脖子上不就是狗鍊嗎！算了，你說怎樣就怎樣吧，快點隨便選一條回家，我想回家看電視。」相對艾爾文的猶豫不決，利威爾倒是顯得很不耐煩，銀亮亮的鍊子和眼前金閃閃的金毛簡直刺得他眼睛都要張不開了。

　　對於想趕回家看電視的利威爾，艾爾文著實感到新奇極了，臉上不自覺的泛上了一抹笑意，讓利威爾覺得有些發毛，伸手去推開了他的臉，躲避掉了那熱烈到仿彿要將他給吞噬掉的視線「你看屁！不要笑成這樣！」

　　「嘛，只是覺得難得你會對紅茶和打掃以外的東西有興趣感到很欣慰。」

　　「說什麼啊你，我對別的東西也是會有興趣的。」利威爾咂了咂舌，像是終於受不了艾爾文掛在臉上的那個意味不明的笑，伸手去拉歪了那個笑容「你到底是選好了沒有！」

　　「嗯…」被利威爾一提，艾爾文的注意力才又移回那兩條銀亮亮的鍊子，瞬間又陷入煩惱的長考中，讓利威爾覺得自己眼神都要死掉了，雖然他本來就是個死魚眼。

　　「利威爾，你看，這條鍊子，還有什麼負離子功效，看起來也很不錯吧？戴在身上對身體很好呢，還有這條，色澤很漂亮，而且也很輕，戴著比較沒有負擔，還有……」

　　「……」一記青筋躍上了利威爾的額際，但面對艾爾文那樣認真的神情，利威爾也只能選擇認輸，任由艾爾文糾結去了。

　　利威爾單手支著頰，看著艾爾文依舊認真無比的仔細的比較過每一條鍊子，心裡百思不得其解著為什麼就只是選條鍊子要搞到比安排搜索陣型的隊伍名單還要難決定，這傢伙果然那時候一定是有被砸到腦子，現在才變比較蠢一點點嗎？

　　利威爾的思緒不知不覺地沉浸進了自己的小世界裡，以至於艾爾文湊到他眼前時，給嚇得差點摔下了椅子。

　　艾爾文連忙伸手支撐住了利威爾的後背，「累了嗎？我們回家吧。」

　　「你選好了？」利威爾越過了艾爾文的肩頭，只見店員正在做收拾的動作，把剩餘的鍊子給擺回了展示櫃裡。

　　「選好了喔，過幾天就會送到家裡了。」

　　「那可以回家看電視了嗎？」

　　「你到底是想要看什麼，這麼掛念著，我要吃醋了啊。」艾爾文覺得如此惦念著電視節目的利威爾著實可愛極了，忍不住打趣了下利威爾。

　　「啊？上次那個甜點節目，這次要教怎麼做焦糖蘋果乳酪塔，你不是說想吃嗎？」利威爾一臉不耐，他起身伸了個懶腰，有點不悅的道：「媽的，你也挑太久了，屁股都坐痛了。」

　　「是嗎…」艾爾文伸手揉了揉利威爾的髮，他其實根本就忘了這件事了，利威爾這下提起來，他才想起似乎真有這回事，他低下了頭湊到了利威爾耳邊，低聲的道了句「可是我現在更想吃你的屁股，怎辦？」

　　溫熱的鼻息呼上了利威爾白皙的耳朵，將其渲染上了層緋紅，顯得可口誘人，只是艾爾文還來不及偷上一口香，就被利威爾給擰住了鼻子惡狠狠的道：「回．家。」

　　即使艾爾文的人生重新開始了一次，但他依舊記不住，他那個小個子的情人只要害羞了就會揍人的習慣，因此總是討了不少皮痛。

　　懷錶在聖誕節到來的前幾天以精美的包裝被送到了家裡，新買的懷錶縱然和從前丟失的那個大不相同了，但捧在手心裡時卻同樣的令人安心。利威爾按開了懷錶，才看見艾爾文讓店家在錶殼裡刻上了什麼字。

　　 **You’re my end and my beginning, even when I lose I’m winning.  
　　Cause I give you all of me, and you give me all of you.**

　　利威爾的視線，最後停止在艾爾文的屬名上，指尖若有似無的撫過了那幾個字母，彷彿像是害怕體溫會融去了那個名字般。

　　＊

　　「利威爾──啊啊啊啊，踩煞車！你踩的是油門！！！」密閉的車內盈滿了艾爾文難得失態的驚呼，他伸手拉著方向盤，邊催促著坐在駕駛座上的利威爾快踩煞車，隨即，一陣刺耳的煞車聲後在公路上以一個非常漂亮的甩尾在道路中間打橫停了下來，留下了一條完美的剎車痕。

　　利威爾被艾爾文嚷得都快耳鳴了，他從來不知道艾爾文能發出這樣的聲音與驚慌，雖然他實在不知道艾爾文到底在緊張什麼，停下車後，他無辜的看向艾爾文，那雙灰藍色的眼瞳晶晶亮亮的，似乎覺得好玩極了，興奮的用眼神詢問著他是否可以繼續。

　　為什麼從來都沒有人告訴過他，利威爾其實是個飆車狂，油門踩到底就不想放開了！艾爾文心有餘悸的想著，但看著利威爾難得顯現了孩子氣的眼神，也不忍心拒絕他。

　　無法拒絕，艾爾文只好先跟利威爾約法三章，免得利威爾又像方才一樣如脫韁的野馬般在公路上瘋狂飆車。艾爾文忍不住慶幸這條公路的比較冷僻，開上個一兩個小時也不見得能與其他車子相會，不然剛以利威爾那種開車方式也不知會沿路撞飛幾台車和路牌…

　　被要求要遵守速限的利威爾稍稍的抿住了唇，但還是很快就服軟了，他慢慢的倒著車，把車子調整回正確的方向，用著期待的眼神看著艾爾文，像是在問能夠出發了嗎？

　　「走吧，但你要乖一點啊。」艾爾文突然不知道教利威爾開車到底是不是個正確的決定，利威爾根本就是把車子當立體機動裝置在操控吧！艾爾文扶了扶額，覺得有點頭痛，不知是否該慶幸他沒有飛機能教利威爾開呢？

　　被約法三章的利威爾果然就安份上了許多，時速很穩定的維持在速限內，艾爾文才算是放心的看起手上的文件來。

　　瞄了眼身旁的人，利威爾有些抱怨著道了句「你怎麼總是喜歡在車上看文件。」

　　「節省時間嘛，再說了，不看文件的話你想要我做什麼？」艾爾文笑得有些邪惡，大掌撫上了利威爾的大腿內側輕刮著。

　　「你還是看文件吧，你這混帳禿子。」利威爾突然想起了從前，艾爾文在馬車上不看文件的時候，通常都在騷擾他，做了一堆亂七八糟的事情，想到這裡，利威爾的臉就黑了一半，惡狠狠的瞪了艾爾文一眼。

　　當然為了不再上演剛才的驚魂戲碼，艾爾文很快的就收回了狼爪，不再鬧利威爾，專心的看起手上的文件，打算在到達目的地前把工作給解決，才能好好陪利威爾過節渡假。

　　他們此行的目的地是一個距離他們居住的城市約要將近半天路程，艾爾文先開了大半的路程，利威爾在車上睡了個飽也看膩了風景，就鬧著他也想開一段路，艾爾文原本就想著，反正這路上什麼都沒有，就只開個一會也不要緊，反正利威爾也已經領了學習駕照，讓他多熟悉個路況，以後好考正式的駕照也不錯。想到這裡，艾爾文忍不住語重心長的對著利威爾說了句「利威爾，你考試時千萬不要這樣油門踩到底的開車啊。」

　　「要在速限內？了解。」雖然有點不甘願，但利威爾還是聽話了。

　　「……利威爾，不是只有在考試的時候，這是規定。」

　　「呿，真麻煩。」嘴上抱怨歸抱怨，利威爾還是安份的維持在速限內，把車開到了目的地，安份的連方向燈之類的都沒有漏下。

　　艾爾文事先輸入的導航準確無誤的領著利威爾將車給開到了一個農場，入口處的招牌毫無裝飾又簡明鄂要的寫著『薩卡利亞斯農場』，整個招牌單調無趣的讓利威爾立刻想起了某個人，他望向了艾爾文，後者只給了他一個意味深遠的笑。

　　農場的主人個子很高，甚至比艾爾文還高上了些許，明眼看了就知道是個怪胎，當他先是略低著頭打量著利威爾再湊近了些嗅了嗅後，抬起了頭，露出了個嘲諷又惡劣的笑，把一串鑰匙拋給了艾爾文後，就這樣轉頭走了。

　　「還來？」利威爾皺起了眉，轉頭瞪向了艾爾文，但艾爾文也只是伸出了食指在太陽穴旁微繞了幾圈，一臉無辜的道了句「他有點失智，你要體諒他。」

　　「嘖。」利威爾抬腳隨意的踢了顆腳邊的小石子，也不知道是在發什麼脾氣。

　　艾爾文倒是猜到了利威爾的心思，但也沒開口說什麼，只是揉了揉他的髮，攬住了他的肩帶著他挺熟門熟路的走到了棟小木屋前。

　　小木屋整體上整理得十分整潔乾淨，連利威爾也挑不大出個什麼毛病，看他放鬆的用了他一慣的大爺姿勢豪邁的坐在沙發上，艾爾文頓時也鬆了口氣，畢竟出來渡假若還要先打掃一番，那真的是很殺風景了。

　　利威爾坐了會又閒不住的爬起來東看看西瞧瞧的，整個小木屋並不算太大，挑高了設計，架成了樓中樓的部分就是臥室，利威爾爬了上去，不一會兒，整個人趴在欄杆處，居高臨下的朝著下頭的艾爾文喂了聲。

　　「怎了？找到什麼新奇的東西了嗎？利威爾小朋友…哎喲！」話才說完，就被個不明物體給迎面砸中，那是個小小的盒子，輕輕巧巧的，艾爾文把它撈了起來，在看清盒子的同時也傳來了利威爾的冷哼「你這滿腦子都在發情的變態！」

　　「利威爾，你講講理，我可是連上去都還沒上去啊，這東西關我什麼事啊！」看著利威爾像是炸了毛的小貓掛在欄杆上，看起來就像是下一刻就會撲下來咬他似的，為了避免利威爾真的這麼做了，艾爾文連忙把鍋給甩了，畢竟這也真的不是他的鍋「這東西肯定是老闆準備的，以備不時之需嘛。」

　　「哼，不時之需還是很需嘛你。」利威爾冷笑了聲，就見他又縮了回去，沒一會又探出頭來伴隨著「你這不懷好意的禿子。」這句話落下的是一顆枕頭。

　　艾爾文反應神速的接住了，看著利威爾怒目揚眉的，看起來就是一副準備把被子什麼的也都全給扔下來的架勢，但艾爾文也沒在怕，依舊笑嘻嘻的撩著人，「怎麼？你意思是不需要嗎？你是不要呢還是不用呢？」

　　利威爾被他給繞得懵頭了，身子大半掛在欄杆外，一時答不出個話來，用著那三白眼瞪他。

　　「好啦，開了這麼久的車你該也累了，親愛的利威爾兵長，可以麻煩用普通人類的方法下樓來嗎。」看著這人一副隨時會跳下來掐他的樣子，艾爾文趕緊安撫的想把人叫下樓來。

　　原本還真的想要翻身跳下去的人類最強聽了這話頓時也收住了腳，摸著鼻子安安份份的從樓梯走下來，然後……就乖巧溫馴的順著艾爾文伸出的手坐進他懷中被搓搓揉揉的順上了好一會的毛。

　　電視上正播映著齣末日喪屍題材的影片，數不清的喪屍攀爬拍打著人類築起的防衛高牆，最終再高的牆還是被推倒了。

　　利威爾無聊的打了個大哈欠，一部片還沒看完，人就靠在艾爾文懷中睡著了。

　　夢境回到了從前，在一些要緊的事辦完後，他去了團長辦公室給艾爾文收拾東西，以便把辦公室騰給韓吉用。辦公室裡屬於艾爾文的私人物品並不算多，裡頭也一兩件的混上了他自己的東西。

　　利威爾皺著眉的看著從抽屜深處拉出來的領巾還有小茶匙，幾支自己也不知為何寫著寫著就寫不見了的筆，那幾支筆都很舊了，處於勉強可用的狀態，不見之後，艾爾文就會把他自己才剛新添的筆給了他，然後就反覆的過上了筆莫名其妙不見了，只好常常拿艾爾文的新筆來用的日子。

　　韓吉在他整理的期間探頭進來，先是問了需不需要幫忙，而後又說了句其實不換辦公室也沒差，反正她不管用哪間到最後都會變成個豬窩。

　　畢竟，能幫她看前管後，整理的人也不在了。

　　利威爾沒吭聲，好一會才說「這是規矩。」

　　韓吉原本是也想幫著整理的，但後來不知從哪個櫃子摸出了瓶潤滑油，她嘿嘿的衝著利威爾笑了兩聲，然後就讓利威爾給丟了出去。

　　他捧著裝著艾爾文私人物品的大箱子走回自己房間，推開房門時，卻不知怎的，來到了那個停放著艾爾文屍骨的房間，曾經留在床頭櫃上的那朵花已經凋零了，連枝骨都不剩了，但即使如此，香氣就彷若依然留存著。

　　只是床上卻什麼東西也沒有，乾淨的彷彿不曾有人躺過。利威爾一回頭，就見艾爾文正站在他身後，近在咫尺的距離讓兩人恰巧接上了個吻，唇瓣上的溫度就像顆火種，瞬間燃上了他們彼此全身，一個深吻結束，利威爾輕輕的喘息著，同時也感受到艾爾文些微急促的呼息撲在他臉上。

　　他們倒臥在那張床上，利威爾實在也沒有多餘的心思去思考這張床舖的乾淨度。艾爾文的吻，細密的落在他的頸間，溼熱的舌尖，描繪著利威爾喉結的形狀，麻癢的感覺令他覺得渾身酥軟，一點勁也使不上。他的衣服被艾爾文扯去了大半，帶著繭的手掌撫上了他的胸，捻住了左邊凸起的敏感處，令利威爾忍不住自嘴裡逸出了陣低吟。

　　利威爾不甘勢弱的也去拉扯著艾爾文的衣服，略小的手掌滑在了艾爾文的背脊上，在被艾爾文用膝蓋頂住了下方脆弱的器官稍施力的一蹭時，指尖不由自主的在那寬闊的背上撓了下幾道深刻的紅痕，艾爾文低聲的痛呼在利威爾耳際響起，令他有些愧疚將手收握成拳後，慢慢的沿著艾爾文肩頸的線條滑落，被艾爾文握個正著送到了唇邊，親吻過他每一根指頭。

　　利威爾安靜的看著艾爾文的動作，感受著那每一個吻裡所飽含著的愛意與珍惜，他微微的撐起了身，湊到了艾爾文唇邊，貪心的索取另一個吻，方才激烈的擁吻下，在唇瓣上染上了層豔色，讓他此刻在艾爾文眼裡看起來更加的誘人，而，也只有在這樣的時候，利威爾才能在那雙淺藍的眼瞳裡，只看見他自己的倒影。

　　對於利威爾的索取，艾爾文並不吝嗇，這個吻，自利威爾的眉心開始滑落至了眼瞼，遊走過了鼻樑，在唇上逗留了些許時間，又開始往下移動，一直到了腹部，利威爾終於對這蜻蜓點水撓不著癢處的吻法感到不耐煩起來，他揪起了撮艾爾文的金髮，悻悻然的道「你這傢伙是狗嗎，口水糊得我滿身，快點把該幹的幹一幹。」

　　「真心急呢，利威爾。」艾爾文看著那張總是長年面癱的臉龐，難得的染了絲緋紅與羞色，艾爾文的手來到了利威爾的雙腿間，隔著褲子愛撫著被包覆在裡面的器官「但真是太可惜了，利威爾，你是不是忘了待會要開會呢。」這話說完，艾爾文在上頭印上了個吻後，拍了拍利威爾，就開始幫利威爾扣起襯衫的釦子。

　　「喂、你……你這混蛋禿──」利威爾有些惱了，一股腦的坐起了身就撲向艾爾文，大有想扯他臉皮的意圖，結果一時忘了兩人擠在那張狹小的床上，兩人就這樣一起悲劇的滾下床倒入地板的懷抱。

　　沉重的墜落感像是個巨大的旋渦般將利威爾給捲入把他帶回了現實。

　　「哇喔──」坐在沙發上看著電視的艾爾文，本來還無意識的有一下沒一下的撫著枕在他腿上睡著了的利威爾的髮，豈料利威爾睡著睡著就突然毫無預警的坐起了身，差點就沒一腦袋的撞上他的下顎，而對上視線的瞬間，那惡狠狠的凌厲眼眸讓艾爾文些微的縮了縮身子，更沒料到的是，利威爾第一句話居然是破口大罵了句：「你這混蛋狗東西！」還翻起身揪住了他的衣領。

　　艾爾文真的覺得頗為無辜，完全摸不著頭緒利威爾這是在算哪筆帳，只好陪著笑臉，任由利威爾這樣揪著，兩人這樣對望著一會，利威爾像是突然意識到什麼般，慢慢的鬆開了手，整個人像是洩了氣的皮球，乖巧安份的坐回艾爾文懷裡，默默的將被自己揪亂的衣襟給整理好。

　　「做惡夢嗎？」艾爾文有些擔心，他理了理利威爾的髮絲，將幾根剛睡亂了的前髮給順整齊。

　　「不是，是個令人火大的夢。」想起了方才的夢境，利威爾又突然來了氣，但也不知該惱誰，只好又重複了那句「你就是個混帳禿子！」

　　「看來是我在夢裡惹你生氣了。」

　　「呿。」利威爾咂了聲舌，有些不耐煩的揮掉了艾爾文的手，隨便找了句話試著想改變話題，他瞥了眼電視上正在播放的影片，畫面上一堆猩猩正跑來跑去的不知在忙什麼，讓利威爾覺得一陣煩躁「你帶我來這裡只為了看這無聊的電視嗎？」

　　「當然不是。」艾爾文朝利威爾伸出了手，帶著一絲笑意，一如當年「來吧，我帶你出去走走。」

　　「憑什麼都你說來就來，混蛋。」利威爾雖然嘴上這樣說著，但還是搭住了艾爾文伸出的手，叨叨絮絮著被艾爾文牽著出去了。

　　艾爾文帶著利威爾來到了牧場邊的一間小馬廄，裡面只有四匹馬，艾爾文指像是隨口介紹般的道「這個牧場有在提供馬匹給遊客體驗，而這個馬廄裡的都是私人專屬認養的。」

　　他們走到了裡邊一個柵欄前，裡面栓著一黑一白的兩匹馬，見了艾爾文，親暱湊過來嗅了嗅他所伸出來的手。

　　看著那匹黑馬，利威爾有些發愣，不由自主的也伸了手輕撫了撫牠，利威爾的眼裡寫進了絲懷念，他看著艾爾文熟練的給那匹黑馬安上馬具，自己也接手弄了一點，像是不經意的般的道了句：「你的馬在那時候就死了，回去後沒多久，我的那匹就也死了。」

　　「是嗎。」艾爾文完成了最後的一個部分後，他從利威爾身後托起了他，引起了利威爾一點小小的掙扎，但也就那麼一下子，被托上馬的利威爾，有些惱的輕踢了艾爾文下，嘴裡嘟噥了句「我自己可以上來。」

　　「我知道，我只是想抱你。」艾爾文難得得仰視著利威爾，但即使如此，他依舊能夠一本正經的說著肉麻話，這讓利威爾既惱他又發不起脾氣，一如既往的，利威爾只好裝作沒聽見，他拉動了韁繩，控制馬匹開始走動，在即將走出馬廄時，艾爾文在他身後溫聲的叮嚀了句「嘿，利威爾，對牠溫柔點，現在的馬比那時都嬌弱更多的。」

　　利威爾沒有回頭，只是擺了擺手，以表示他聽見了，他撫了撫馬脖子，再度騎在馬上，放眼望去的視野，讓利威爾有些時光倒回的恍忽感，他忍不住回過頭，見到艾爾文也策著馬朝他走過來，才有些定下心來。他策著馬沿著馬場跑了起來，風揚起了利威爾的髮絲，他一向喜歡在馬上奔馳的感覺，在那個時候，風呼囂迎面而過，才有讓他有真的呼吸到空氣的感覺。

　　艾爾文倒是只是讓馬在最外圈慢慢的走著，他看著利威爾逐漸的跑遠了後又慢慢的自他身後靠近了過來，最後在他身旁停住了馬。

　　「還喜歡嗎？」

　　「嗯。」利威爾撫著馬背上的鬃毛，低低的應了一聲。

　　「這兩匹馬只相差了幾個月大，我是三年前把他們認養下來的，沒記錯的話，他們今年約五歲了，正是年輕力壯的時候。」

　　「三年前？」利威爾有些訝異，「那時候，你就知道我會來到這裡嗎？」

　　「如果我知道就好了，那我一定會做更周全的準備。」艾爾文望向了利威爾，眼裡滿是溫柔，他伸手從口袋裡拿出了個精緻的小盒子，利威爾認得那個小盒子，他知道裡面是一對對戒，對戒的內側分別刻著他們彼此的名字縮寫，他一直沒問過艾爾文戒指怎來的，畢竟對於艾爾文的一切，他通常都是默認大於詢問。

　　利威爾接過了那個小盒子打了開來，裡面的內容物就和他之前看過的一樣，他抬眼望向了艾爾文，把盒子拋回給了艾爾文，灰藍色的眸子裡寫滿了「所以呢？」的疑惑。

　　艾爾文接住了盒子打了開來，取出了其中一枚尺寸稍小的，拉起了利威爾的手，就替他戴了上去，看了看後很是滿意的說「果然尺寸沒錯。」

　　利威爾看著手上的戒指好一會，先是贊成尺寸那句話後，才突然像驚覺什麼似的甩了甩手道「沒錯你個頭，你給我戴這個做什麼！你這個混帳禿子！」

　　艾爾文握住了那隻甩動的手，撫著無名指上他方才親自戴上的戒指「我之前只是在想要滿足我自己，去完成當時無法實現的想望。所以我買了你能用的東西，在家裡安置了你會想要的佈置，我當初，就只是假設著你也存在這個世界和我一起生活。」艾爾文說著，低頭去親吻了利威爾指上的戒指「利威爾，謝謝你，回到了我身邊。」

　　「……」望著那顆金色腦袋，利威爾沉默了會，用力的抽回了自己的手，一掌給拍在艾爾文的額上，用著非常細微的聲音嘟噥了句「要說這話的是我。」

　　「什麼？」

　　「沒什麼，我再去跑幾圈。」

　　看著那逐漸跑遠的背影，艾爾文忍不住莞爾，策著馬跟在利威爾離開的方向跑去，走在牧場規劃出來的散步道路，最後在湖邊的長椅上發現了利威爾的身影。

　　那匹黑馬即使沒被拴住，也乖巧悠閒的在利威爾身旁吃著草，艾爾文下了馬，也放任自己那匹白馬踱步到黑馬身旁，兩匹馬感情甚篤的一起吃起了草，而艾爾文則是走到了利威爾身旁和他一起望著湖面。

　　湖面十分的寬廣，風吹過還會揚起陣陣的波浪，讓人有種像是在海邊的錯覺。

　　「我後來，看見海了。」利威爾突然開口道，沒頭沒尾的。

　　「嗯，我知道。」艾爾文望著湖面「你不喜歡赤腳踩在潮溼的沙子上的感覺，是吧。」

　　「不算太壞，但如果可以選擇不要踩上去更好。」利威爾像是回想到了什麼，抿住了嘴，艾爾文在那個面癱的容顏裡，找到了絲嫌惡。利威爾突然回過頭望向了艾爾文「你說你知道？怎麼？」

　　「在這裡時…我常常會夢見你和那個世界。所以，我知道你看到海了，你還在沙灘上撿了個貝殼給我。」

　　「……」利威爾想起了那個貝殼，它有著十分漂亮的色澤與花紋，把它湊近耳畔時，甚至似乎還可以聽見海潮的聲音，他後來把那個貝殼埋進了艾爾文的墓裡。

　　利威爾聳了聳肩「就只是隨便撿撿。」

　　「改天我們再一起去撿個。」

　　「好。」利威爾答得很快，但又馬上補了句「不脫鞋子。」

　　利威爾說這話時，那神情把艾爾文給逗笑了，他伸手揉了揉利威爾的黑髮，語帶寵溺的道：「那我揹你。」

　　「哼。」利威爾倒是冷哼了聲，他揮開了艾爾文那隻在他頭頂肆虐的大掌，彷彿是對艾爾文這話覺得不予置評，但就算如此，艾爾文依舊在那對灰藍色的眼瞳裡，讀取到了一抹開心的情緒。

　　艾爾文真心的希望利威爾能夠快樂，在過去利威爾總是傾盡所能的只為了實現他那愚蠢的心願，去找尋世界的真相；而如今，他的心願，就僅剩下眼前的這人可以開心平安的過日子。

　　「……艾爾文，你幹麻笑得那麼噁心。」被艾爾文看得有些發毛，忍不住後挪了幾步，結果手卻意外的觸碰到了一個軟軟黏黏又冰冰涼涼的東西，當他下意識的轉頭去看時，就看見自己手下一隻小小的翠綠青蛙，正睜著那雙骨碌的雙眼很是無辜的望著他。

　　「……」

　　身為人類最強，就只是一隻小小的青蛙，利威爾當然不會像個女孩子般的尖叫，但畢竟他是個重度潔癖的人，也因此，那聲不曾發出的尖叫就化成了鋒利的刀刃將他的理智給切斷，空白的思緒在本能的反應下，就這麼的將那隻可憐的小青蛙給揮了出去後，整個人一臉鐵青的硬是撞進了艾爾文的懷裡，力道之猛烈的差點就讓兩人一起給摔下了長椅。

　　被65kg的高速小砲彈給擊中的感覺，大概就是如此吧。美人「撞」懷的艾爾文忍不住如此的望著天想著，他摟緊懷裡的人，安撫的拍著他的背，艾爾文突然想起了他的某個慘遭支解的可憐鬧鐘，忽然覺得那隻被拍飛出去的小青蛙只是落進了水裡，似乎下場還算是挺好的，只要水面下沒有一隻張大著嘴等著晚餐自投羅網的生物。

　　有些沉迷於利威爾楚楚可憐（？）的縮在自己懷裡的模樣，艾爾文倒一點也沒有想著要把人給拉開，直到身後不遠處傳來個熟悉的鼻子出氣聲，他才回頭望向聲音的來源，只見農場的主人正一眼嫌棄的看著他，然後冷冷的說了句「晚餐準備好了。」

　　言下之意大概就是：你他媽的兩個狗男男快給我滾回房裡去，不要在這裡有礙觀瞻。

　　但利威爾似乎對於摸到了個黏黏軟軟的東西而大受打擊，一直到被艾爾文給帶回房間把手給洗了，才回過神來並有了興緻去關心他們的晚餐。

　　晚餐是由農場所提供的，備上了幾樣應景著平安夜的精緻菜餚，甚至的還給上了個雅緻古典的燭台與精油蠟燭。當利威爾把幾樣餐具仔細的擦擦洗洗後拿來擺上桌時，就見艾爾文有模有樣的燃了起蠟燭，頓時屋內泛起了淡雅的香氣。

　　「喲，挺是個模樣的嘛。」

　　「以前都沒能給你好好過個生日，那時也沒什麼空閒想這些，現在倒是可以如願了。」小小的燭火倒映進了艾爾文如海洋般的眼眸裡搖曳生輝，利威爾看著一時間倒恍了些神。

　　他已經很長的一段時間沒有過過生日了，那個時候，說實在的知道他生日的人幾乎都已經不在了，只餘下一個對這種事向來不怎上心的韓吉，而且那段時間，忙碌起來，就連他自己也不怎麼記得，更或許來說，那段日子就像凝滯了般，眼前所見盡是灰白，就像個停滯不前的噩夢。

　　「不就都是過日子嗎，怎樣都好。」迴避掉了那雙他向來最是喜歡的眼瞳所投來的視線，利威爾垂下了眼伸手拿走了艾爾文手中的打火機，自己將所剩的最後一根蠟燭給點燃「不過，好像還挺不賴的。」看著全點燃的燭火，利威爾歪著頭像在思索著什麼，好一會才開口道：「然後呢？再把蠟燭給吹熄？」

　　艾爾文被問愣了，但馬上就反應了過來，整個身子往前傾了幾公分，一臉正經嚴肅的道「不對，是該給我個吻。」

　　「……」利威爾沉默了幾秒後，也整個人往前傾了些，但不是去親吻艾爾文，而是張嘴就咬了艾爾文一口，看著艾爾文的臉頰上留下了個淡淡的齒痕，灰藍色的眼底佈滿了得意的頑皮笑意，很是挑釁的看著艾爾文。

　　但當然，這份得意也沒能持續太久，還沒來得及退開的利威爾就被艾爾文給扯了回去，強勢的吻住了利威爾的唇。

　　平安夜的鐘聲也在此刻響起，迴盪在整個屋裡，直到鐘聲止息，艾爾文才放開了利威爾，在他耳邊低聲的笑道：

　　「生日快樂，利威爾。」

 

　　─END─


End file.
